Switching it up
by Millswan
Summary: Traduccion del fic de theimpossiblewolf: Regina despierta un día con un perro durmiendo a su lado. Lana despierta con un niño abrazado a ella para descubrir que todo Storybrooke es real. Regina se encuentra en un universo distinto donde todos los que conoce son llamados por otro nombre y queda en shock cuando se encuentra con Emma y ella la saluda con un beso.SQ y Morrilla
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Saludos a todos! Hoy les traigo una nueva traducción de un fic algo enredado pero no por eso menos entretenido.**

 **Su autora es Theimposiblewolf y agradezco a ella por haberme autorizado a publicarla.**

 **Cuenta con 18 capitulos.**

 **Aclaración: Ésta historia trata de Lana cambiando lugar con la Regina de un Storybrooke ubicado en un universo paralelo.**

 **Si llegan a tener alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en consultar. Sin más los dejo con el primer capitulo de ésta historia.**

 **En cursiva se representan algunos pensamientos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El sonido de algo quejándose despertó a Regina de su sueño. Suavemente se incorporó y se frotó los ojos. ¿Que pasó? ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada del día anterior? Lo dejó pasar pensando que quizá estaba todavía cansada y se arrojó las cobijas encima. Fue entonces cuando lo oyó: un gemido suave, tal vez mezclado con un ladrido.

Regina miró al otro lado de la cama y gritó. Un perro sarnoso estaba durmiendo allí, acurrucado hecho una bola y ahora despierto y viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos. _"Esto debe ser una broma"_ pensó. A pesar de que hace años la maldición se rompió, la gente aún sigue enojada con ella. Sabía que tenían todo el derecho de estarlo, pero ¡maldita sea! ¡Estaba tratando de cambiar!.

Amaba a su hijo y no podría soportar herirlo. O que prefiriera a Emma sobre ella casi siempre. O más bien todo el tiempo.

Regina se acercó al perro y negó con la cabeza, se levantó de la cama con la intención de sacar al perro fuera de su mansión, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. La habitación era mucho más pequeña. El colchón mucho más suave, lo cual le parecía extraño puesto que prefería los firmes. Además, la habitación era de un color azul brillante. Nunca pintaría su dormitorio así, puesto que no lo consideraba adecuado para un adulto. La habitación de Henry estaba pintada de ese color.

Cuando pensó en Henry, su corazón se desgarró. _¿Dónde está él? ¿Y dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué su habitación es diferente? y ¿Por qué hay un perro?_ Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Dio un paso hacia afuera apenas notando que el perro la seguía. Su mirada barrió la sala de estar, frunció el ceño. No era el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Henry. En su lugar la puerta conducía a un salón que tenía conexión con la cocina. Y eso era todo. La puerta estaba al otro lado. Esa no era su mansión. Era un pequeño apartamento. _¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Y donde estaba Henry?_ Su respiración se aceleró frenéticamente, miraba alrededor de aquel lugar extraño. _"¿Henry?" ¿Dónde estaba su hijo? ¿Estaba bien?_

"Guau!"

"¡Ahhh!"

Regina se dio la vuelta y miró al perro. El movió la cola golpeando su pierna.

"Aléjate!" gritó, agitando la mano. Intentando espantarlo, pero no pasó nada. El perro seguía allí.

Volvió a ladrar y le dedicó una tierna mirada con ojos de cachorro.

 _"¿Qué pasa?"_

Un timbre sonó. El perro ladró de nuevo y corrió a la cocina. Vacilante, Regina siguió el ruido. Venía de la habitación. Ella temblorosa abrió la puerta y vio el teléfono en la mesilla de noche. Miró al aparato negro en su mano. Lo desbloqueó y dijo, "¿Hola?"

"Hey baby" respondió la voz al otro lado.

Regina se sorprendió. Esa voz sonaba como la de Emma. Ella la conocía. ¡Así que fue una broma después de todo! Excelente. Cuando volviera a su casa, la mataría.

"Señorita Swan," respiraba con rabia en el teléfono, "Esto..."Emma la cortó.

"Es realmente divertido, Lana. Te estás metiendo en tu papel. Hablando de eso, voy dentro de diez minutos a recogerte."

"¿Recógerme?" preguntó mirando el reloj, eran las 05.30 a.m . _¿Quién en su sano juicio podría estar despierto a esa hora?_

"Lo sé, lo sé, es antes de lo habitual, pero tengo que llegar antes que los demás, porque están empezando a sospechar."

 _¿Los demás? ¿Sospechar? Eso ya no era divertido._

"Yo-" comenzó a decir Regina , pero Emma la interrumpió.

"Lo juro, Ginny me miraba diferente el otro día. Como sea, date prisa y alimenta a Lola y estate lista. Estaré allí pronto."

"¿Quién es Lola?" Preguntó Regina. Estaba tan confundida. Esa broma empezaba a irritarla.

"Umm," Emma hizo una pausa en el teléfono. "Tu perra, ¿recuerdas? ¿Estas bien Lana?" _¿Quién es Lana?_ pensó

"Señorita Swan, yo-"

"Todavía debes estar un poco ebria por lo de anoche" La rubia al otro lado de la linea se rió entre dientes. "Es mejor que comas algo antes de que yo llegue. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te quiero."

 _¿Qué debía responderle?_ La Señorita Swan estaba comportándose de un modo totalmente inadecuado. Sabía que había prometido a Henry que se llevarían mejor, pero eso iba demasiado lejos. Seguramente Emma Swan estaba jugando con ella. Bien pues las dos podrían jugar. ¿Por qué no hacerla caer en su propia broma?

"También te quiero."

"Adiós cariño." Emma colgó.

Regina puso el teléfono en la mesa. _Bien, ¿Cómo hizo Emma para llevarla hasta allí?_ De seguro la había drogado, Era sin duda un plan para volverla loca y poder quedarse con Henry. Salió de la habitación y vio al perro otra vez, pateando un cuenco de plata vacío en el piso de la cocina. _Alimenta a Lola_ le había dicho Emma. Bueno, lo haría lo mejor que pudiese. Iba a entrar en la broma de la señorita Swan por ahora, para poder atraparla en su propio juego y exponerla ante Henry.

Abrió los armarios y comenzó a mirar en su interior. Había un montón de cereal azucarado del que Henry amaba. También encontró latas de comida, especias, y muchas otras cosas, pero no había comida para perros. Intentó buscar en la nevera. Había mucha comida, al parecer casera. Al menos Swan tuvo la decencia de dejarle comida para que no muriera de hambre.

Finalmente encontró la bolsa de comida para perros escondida en el armario del lavavajillas. Regina abrió la parte posterior y sirvió la comida en el plato del perro. Inmediatamente, el animal estaba comiendo desaforadamente y emitiendo ruidos extraños. Rodó los ojos. Esa era exactamente la razón por la qué ella nunca dejó que Henry tuviera un perro. Volvió a entrar en la habitación y abrió el armario. Dondequiera que estaba, no podía simplemente pasear en ese pijama de seda que llevaba puesto. El armario tenía un montón de ropa que no se pondría ni muerta, pero también unos trajes que si usaría. Se colocó un vestido ajustado negro que remarcó todas sus curvas. No tenía ni idea de cómo Emma sabía su talla, pero no le sorprendería que la rubia se hubiera metido en su casa y revisara su closet.

Regina escuchó a la perra entrar en la habitación y se volvió hacia ella, girando sobre sus tacones negros.

"Lola, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella, sonriendo. La perra ladró y la siguió al cuarto de baño. No tenía ni idea de donde el cepillo de dientes había salido, por lo que optó por sólo usar el enjuague bucal. Por lo que sabía, era muy capaz de ser el viejo cepillo de dientes de Gold.

 _Gold._ El tenía que ser parte de aquello, también.

"Estúpido", murmuró, mirando el maquillaje que había en el baño. Se pintó como hacía habitualmente y salió.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Regina se acercó a ella y la abrió. Emma estaba al otro lado, pero no estaba vestida con su habitual chaqueta de cuero y jeans ajustados. En cambio, parecía bastante cómoda en un sencillo suéter y calzas.

"Hola, bebé", le dijo inclinándose y besando sus labios. Regina saltó hacia atrás varios centímetros. _¡Esto ha ido demasiado lejos!_ Emma la miró, confundida.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"No" espetó, cruzando los brazos. "No me gusta esta broma, señorita Swan, y yo... "En ese momento, el teléfono de Emma sonó. Miró hacia abajo y rodó los ojos, mirando de nuevo hacia Regina. "Tenemos que irnos, nena. Eddie y Adam quieren hablar con nosotros. ¿Estás lista?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Emma la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del apartamento, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Lana despertó con suaves ronquidos a su lado. Su cabeza le dolía. Debió haber llegado muy borracha la noche anterior. Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso estaba en el set de la habitación de Regina? ¿Qué tan borracha estaba? ¿Y por qué Jared estaba durmiendo con ella? Como si el niño leyese su mente, despertó refunfuñando. "¿Mamá?" su voz sonaba pesada por el sueño.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Lana. _¿Estaba en alguna escena que no recordaba que tenía que hacer?_

"Tengo hambre",gimió Jared , levantándose de la cama. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla. "Gracias por dejarme dormir contigo" Él le dio un rápido abrazo y corrió escaleras abajo. Lana parpadeó. Si esto era una escena, _¿Cómo es que todavía nadie gritaba "corte"?_ Estaba segura que no había leído nada como aquello en el guion.

"Mamá, ¡date prisa! ¡Tengo hambre y el abuelo viene a buscarme para mis clases de espada!" Confundida, Lana bajó las escaleras. El set estaba diferente. No había espacio para el equipo ni las cámaras. Era como si estuviera en una casa real. Encontró a Jared en la cocina. Estaba impaciente abriendo los estantes. Cuando la oyó entrar, la miró confundido.

"Ummm, mamá? ¿Por qué no te vistes todavía?" Lana se miró a sí misma. Estaba en un camisón de seda. Bastante segura de que no tenía ninguno así. Se veía como algo que una mojigata poseería, y Lana no era mojigata.

"Um, lo siento, Jared, estoy tan confundida. ¿Qué escena es? ¿Y dónde está el equipo?" Miró alrededor de la cocina. _¿Que esta pasando?_

"¿Acabas de llamarme 'Jared'?" preguntó el chico, arrugando la nariz. "¿Te sientes bien?" El estómago de Lana gruñó. Decidió simplemente esperar y dejarse llevar un poco. Tal vez el equipo estaba haciéndole una broma. No sería la primera vez que lo hacían. Claro, nunca habían sido tan extremas pero, podía ser probable que estuvieran vengándose de alguna de las suyas.

"¿De dónde sacaste esos poptarts?" preguntó ella. No podría llevar adelante la broma con el estomago vacío. Henry señaló la caja sobre la mesa.

"No te gustan mamá, ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste que eran solo cúmulos de azúcar"

"Yo jamás diría tal cosa" Lana rió tomando un paquete de la caja. Eran sus favoritas. Tomó una y se los llevó a la boca, dejando a Jared anonadado.

"Wow, mamá! Nunca comes así. Siempre dices que Emma come de ese modo porque fue criada por lobos."

"¿Emma?" Lana se rió, caminando hacia las escaleras para poder vestirse. "¿No querrás decir Jen?"

"¿Quien?" Preguntó Jared.

Él debe estar muy comprometido con esto. Probablemente saldrían pronto los demás diciéndole "Te engañamos" En realidad sonaba divertido, debía admitirlo. Además no podía negar que lo merecía. Después de haberle puesto pasta de dientes al sandwich de Eddie y crema de afeitar al café de Jen.

Se estaba divirtiendo, entonces les seguiría el juego.

"Esto es muy gracioso, ¡chicos!" gritó a la nada riendo mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

 **En vancouver...**

"Emmm... ¿Lana? ¿Por qué estás mirandola así?" Emma tocó su hombro, algo que últimamente estaba haciendo demasiado. Regina volteó a verla, la veía con curiosidad. Ahora estaba vestida con su chaqueta roja y sus jeans. Pero probablemente eso era lo único normal. Estaba en un gran set muy similar a Storybrooke pero estaba segura que no era allí. Se encontró con muchos vecinos del pueblo pero ninguno parecía estar enojado con ella, incluso le sonreían saludándola con un efusivo "Buenos días Lana" definitivamente la broma se estaba yendo de las manos. Estaba confundida, todos se llamaban por nombres diferentes. _¿Acaso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo sólo para molestarla? ¿Y como hizo Emma para convencer a toda la ciudad de seguirla?_

"Sólo su presencia es suficiente para hacerme odiarla" siseó volviéndose hacia Emma.

"Es bueno que te estés metiendo en tu papel, pero creo que estás haciendo que Ginny se moleste"

"¿Quién" Emma parecía preocupada. Había visto esa expresión muchas veces pero nunca había sido dirigida a ella. Se sentía extraño darse cuenta que Emma se preocupaba por ella o al menos fingía que lo hacía.

"Ginnifer, Tu sabes, una de tus mejores amigas en el set"

"Señorita Swan, no tengo idea de lo que está hablando. Creo que éste circo se ha extendido el tiempo suficiente. Me gustaría ir a casa." Emma sacudió la cabeza y la miró enojada.

"Mira Lana, creo que estás llevando ésta broma demasiado lejos. Has sido grosera con Adam y Eddie, con tu maquilladora y prácticamente mataste a Colin con la mirada. ¿Qué sucede cariño?"

"Deje de llamarme así", espetó Regina poniendo sus manos en las caderas "Deten esta locura ahora" La rubia ladeó la cabeza, abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

"Lana, ¿qué está pasando? Estoy tratando de mantener la calma pero realmente me estás lastimando." Sin pensarlo, tomó su mano sin importarle que el resto del equipo era capaz de verlas. No entendía por qué estaba actuando de manera diferente. Pensó en un principio que sería resaca, pero obviamente eso no era todo. Pensó que quizás había hecho algo malo. Rememoró la noche anterior, habían bebido mucho, bailaron. Tuvieron un acalorado encuentro en el baño antes de irse al salón del club. Recordaba que Lana había recibido una llamada de su ex novio. Fred. Bueno, ella no había dicho que era el. Ella la había seguido cuando decidió tomar la llamada fuera. Escuchó una parte de la conversación y sólo juntó las piezas. A pesar de que Lana nunca lo admitiría, ella rompió con Fred por su causa. _"Hemos estado mal hace un tiempo"_ ella había dicho una vez. _"El amor ya no está"_ continuó. Y tal vez haya sido cierto, pero la verdad es que ella había jugado un papel bastante importante en aquello. "¿Es por Fred?" Preguntó Jen, llevando la voz a un susurro mientras rápidamente miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban tomando cinco minutos porque Robert se tentó al grabar su escena y nadie estaba prestandoles atención.

 _¿Quién era Fred? ¿Por qué Emma seguía llamándola Lana? ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan dulce con ella?_ Regina no era estúpida, sabía que algo estaba pasando, no se trataba de una broma.

"Emma" susurró y dio un paso hacia atrás buscando distancia "Debo admitir que no tengo idea de lo que está pasando" Jennifer suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Esta cosa de llamarla "Emma" estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

"Lana. Ya basta. En serio. No es gracioso"

"¡Yo no soy Lana!" gritó llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca suyo. Jennifer miró a su alrededor antes de volver a verla. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Fue en ese momento cuando Regina lo notó: sus ojos eran diferentes. Eran del mismo color aguamarina, pero no tenían el reflejo del dolor. Los ojos de Emma la hacían sentir como si estuviera viendo su alma. Esta Emma era bastante igual, pero no llevaba la herida profunda en su ser como los de ella. "¿Y tu no eres Emma?" murmuró Regina más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

Jennifer se limitó a sacudir la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué sentir. Estaba irritada, tal vez triste, pero no enojada. Nunca podría enojarse realmente con Lana.

"Soy Jen" se decidió a decir. Después de todo ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? El director gritó _¡Un minuto!_ . Jennifer suspiró acomodó con sus manos la sudadera de Emma. "Mira Lana, Robert va a terminar su escena y luego viene la nuestra así que... relájate ¿De acuerdo? Y... lo siento" Se disculpaba a pesar de saber que no había hecho nada malo, al contrario, Lana estaba siendo demasiado grosera.

"Pero" empezó a decir Regina pero la rubia ya se había alejado. "Excelente" ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado éste primer capi,pronto subiré el que sigue. Gracias a todos los que leen y ojalá disfruten tanto de éste fic como yo :)**_

 ** _No olviden dejar su review si les gustó y quieren que siga. :D_**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Antes que todo muchisimas gracias a:_**

 ** _Val - Love girl - Gen - Guest - LizzSQ - Lucerosalvatierra96 - Galaxydragon - Ilolla - Alex Gray - Aquarius7 - TamySnape - Nai -Samy - Yara sosa - Kykyochan - Michii15_**

 ** _por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y a los que le dieron follow._**

 ** _Muchisimas Gracias._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **En Storybrooke...**

"Mamá" Jared la estaba llamando "¿Puede venir Emma a Cenar?" No respondió de inmediato. Estaba buscando algo que ponerse entre la ropa de Regina, no muy segura de lo que debería llevar para aquella escena. Realmente deseaba que le dijeran de una vez que era un chiste, pero bueno. Si ellos iban a jugar con ella, ella les pagaría con la misma moneda. Finalmente encontró escondidos en el closet unos jeans. Se extrañó, pues no esperaba que Regina tuviera aquel tipo de ropa. Definitivamente jamás había grabado una escena vestida así. Se los puso y gritó

"Si piensan admitir que ésto es una broma entonces Sí. Jen puede venir a cenar" No oyó una respuesta inmediata, por lo que se decidió a navegar entre el mar de blusas de Regina. Definitivamente era imposible encontrar sweaters grandes o sudaderas con capucha.

"Ohmm ¿Ma?" oyó finalmente "¿Prepararas la cena?" Lana sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Por supuesto que el niño pensaba seguir con su juego. Pero no le importaba, después de todo hacía mucho que no cocinaba. Jen y ella han estado saliendo hace unos meses -tres para ser mas exacta- pero no habían cocinado algo en casa en el último mes. Por lo general veían televisión y ordenaban por teléfono. A ella le encantaba cocinar por lo que, tener a Jared y Jen de invitados a comer era suficiente motivación.

"Está bien, sí."

Lana se vistió con una blusa blanca, pensando en Lola. Esperaba que aquella broma terminara pronto para poder empezar con sus escenas regulares y llegar a casa para estar con su perra. Cuando bajó Henry se quedó tieso. Su madre lo estaba confundiendo. No entendía porqué lo llamanba Jared ni tenía idea de quién era Jen. Estaba actuando diferente, lo notó de inmediato.

Pensó en la cantidad de gente que aún odiaba a su madre, incluso después de todo lo que había hecho por la ciudad en los últimos años. Alguien podría haberle puesto algo en la bebida o haberla hechizado sin que ella se diera cuenta. O bien, la parte racional de su cerebro argumentó, sólo estaba exagerando.

Henry ya había pensado demasiado cuando oyó el bocinazo desde afuera, David ya estaba allí. Cuando iba hacia la puerta pudo ver a su madre volver a la cocina. Nunca había la visto en un look tan casual. Incluso para estar en la casa siempre se veía regia, como una reina. Pero allí estaba, con pantalones vaqueros y una blusa y...

"Woah" _¿Llevaba puestas botas?_

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó a Jared, frunciendo las cejas mientras tomaba una botella de agua de la nevera.

"Um, práctica de espada con el abuelo, como todos los sábados, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?"

"Lo que siempre haces cuando me voy, creo." Henry se encogió de hombros, al oír otro bocinazo, abrió la puerta. "Adiós, mamá!" La saludó con la mano y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Lana caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Apoyó la mano en el mango y lo movió lentamente. La puerta cedió y abrió. Se quedó sin aliento ante la vista, se tambaleó hacia atrás. La calle era. . . real. No era la del set. No había cámaras o marcas donde pararse. No, todo era real. _¿Qué demonios esta pasando?_ Tenía la intención de averiguarlo. Salió hacia la calle, parando en seco cuando vio el coche de Regina. _¿Realmente funcionaba? No irían tan lejos para molestarla, ¿verdad?_ trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. _Por supuesto. Debería haberlo sabido._ Bueno, no iba a caminar todo el camino de regreso a la mansión para buscar las llaves.

"Supongo que caminaré y trataré de que alguien me diga lo que está pasando" se dijo.

Ella podía no conocer éste Storybrooke, pero conocía muy bien el set y casi todo era lo mismo. Pero, ¿A dónde iría primero? ¿Con Robert? No. El probablemente estaba metido en todo aquello. Necesitaba alguien que lo supiera pero que no iría tan lejos.

 _Quizás Meghan_. Caminó hacia Granny's diner. En el camino se cruzó con varios extras e incluso algunos que no lo eran.

Pensaba que no tenía una escena con Ginny aquel día, pero allí estaba ella. Se le acercó y su boca se abrió dispuesta a decir algo cuando de repente Ginny palideció y prácticamente salió corriendo.

"Ok, eso fue raro" murmuró. Quiso convencerse pensando que estaría ocupada o algo así. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando. La campana tintineó mientras abría la puerta y todo el mundo volteó a verla. _¿Se suponía que debían hacerlo? ¿De eso se trataba la escena?_ Bueno, nadie había dicho corte así que se acercó al mostrador y se sentó en un taburete.

"Hola Meghan," saludó mirando al menú "Oh. Era real"

"Um ¿Quién?" Preguntó Meghan. Luego se encogió de hombros. _"No voy contradecir en nada a su majestad",_ pensó Ruby, y tomó el lápiz. "¿Lo de siempre señora alcaldesa?"

Lana frunció los labios. Genial, Meghan también. Suspiró. "Chicos, esto ya no es divertido. Pensé que lo era al principio, pero ahora realmente me estoy enojando. ¡Sólo digan "Corte" de una vez" El salón estaba en silencio. Todos la miraban. "Excelente así que estaban todos metidos en esto. Bueno, ya no era divertido. Lana estaba confundida, herida, sedienta, y echaba de menos a Jen. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

"Mira, sólo dame un poco de vino blanco y dime donde está Jen"

"¿Quien?" _¿Realmente la harían hacer eso? Bien_.

"Tu sabes... alta, pelo rubio rizado, ojos verdes, debería estar usando jeans y una chaqueta de cuero" Ruby se mordió el labio y se volvió hacia ella.

"¿Te refieres a Emma? Está en la comisaría." Ruby se alejó para ira buscar el vino. Regina Nunca pide vino tan temprano. _¿Y quién demonios era Meghan?_

* * *

Lana frotó las manos sobre su cara, se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a los comensales. ¡Ahí estaba Emilie! Ella era muy dulce, al igual que Belle. No había modo de que ella fuera parte de todo aquello. Se puso de pie y caminó para sentarse frente a ella. Lo que provocó que a la muchacha casi se le cayera su té helado al ver a la alcaldesa allí.

"¿Regina?"

"¿Tú también, Emilie? ¡Esto no es agradable! Por favor, dile a todos que no sigan" Lana esperaba que Emilie suspirara y dijera _"Ok, chicos, es suficiente. Ya no es divertido_ " con aquel lindo acento. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, frunció el ceño.

"Regina, yo..."

"Aquí tiene." Ruby colocó una copa de vino sobre la mesa.

"Gracias," Lana suspiró, levantando la copa hacia sus labios. Antes de darse cuenta, había engullido todo el contenido. Se puso de pie para irse, cuando Meghan la detuvo.

"¿No va a pagar?"

 _¿En serio? ¿De verdad Irían tan lejos como para hacerla pagar?_

"No tengo dinero" respondió cruzando los brazos. Meghan se encogió de hombros.

"Lo pondré en su cuenta. Puede pagarlo la próxima vez."

 _¿Qué cuenta? Ella no tenía ninguna cuenta_

"Esto no es divertido" murmuró, pisando fuerte hacia la puerta y dejandola abierta. _¿Cuando iban a parar?_

* * *

 **En Vancouver...**

"¡Corte! ¡Vamos Lana! Primero Ginny, luego Robert ¿Y ahora tu? ¿Qué está pasando?" El director arrojó el guión y se alejó murmurando "No puedo trabajar en éstas condiciones"

Regina miraba el mar de rostros. Todos la estaban mirando. Claro, nadie se estaba riendo, pero ella sabía que se estaban burlando de ella. Pero no era su culpa. Si había una cosa que odiaba, era ser culpada por algo que no era su falta. No tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía decir. Escuchó a alguien diciendo que estaban siguiendo un guión. ¿Pero que guion? La que se parecía a Emma seguía diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez cada vez que el hombre de la nariz puntiaguda y sombrero francés decía "Corten" Se estaba haciendo tedioso y molesto.

"¿Acaso no has estudiado tus lineas?" Los ojos de Regina bajaron hacia la persona que tenía en frente. No pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

"¡Henry!" gritó abrazándolo. Jared, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer. Él torpemente le devolvió el abrazo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Hola, Lana," Regina lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. ¡El no era su hijo. ¿Verdad? Era un niño igual a el, sin duda. La llamó 'Lana'. Definitivamente el no era Henry. Podría haber preguntado quien era, pero no quería que volvieran a verla raro. No quería terminar encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico.

"Yo...lo olvidé" Regina froto nerviosamente las manos.

"Eso no suena como tú"dijo el chico justo cuando Jen, la chica igual a Emma, se acercó.

"Nada suena como ella en este momento" resopló la rubia, deteniéndose para mirar al niño. "Vamos, Jared. No creo que Lana se sienta bien."

* * *

 **En Storybrooke...**

"Hola querida" Robert estaba completamente vestido como Gold, equilibrando su peso con su bastón. "¿En qué puedo ayudarte hoy?"

"Robert, esta broma ha ido demasiado lejos." Rodó los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Robert respondió al mejor estilo Rumpelstiltskin. "Querida, no tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando."

Lana gimió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡No, tú también!" protestó. Sólo quería que todo aquello terminase de una vez. Simplemente no era gracioso. Echaba de menos a su perra. Echaba de menos a sus amigos. Y, sobre todo, extrañaba a Jen. Sólo quería estar con ella, envolverla en sus brazos y no dejarla ir. Quería besarla hasta que sus labios quedasen magullados. Hasta el momento no se había topado con ella, pero se moría de ganas.

"Tu no eres Regina."

La voz de Robert la sacó de sus pensamientos. Robert estaba ahora serio, con los ojos mirándola, inspeccionando cada pequeño detalle.

"¡Sí!" gritó Lana. "¡Eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte! Ahora deten esta broma."

"Me temo que ésto no es una broma.. No sé quién eres, pero ha habido un poco de magia utilizada aquí"

"Um, Robert, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Robert miró a Lana, sus manos que habían estado en sus hombros, ahora se movían hacia los lados. "Inspeccionándote" respondió. "Dime, ¿De qué mundo vienes?"

"¿Discúlpa?"

"Claro", divagaba 'Robert', "Es probable que... no lo sé. ¿Otra tierra sin magia? Pareces estar confundiéndome con alguien llamado Robert. ¿Tal vez una dimensión donde todo el mundo luce como nosotros?" Frunció el ceño, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lana dio un paso atrás. Él no era como su amigo, Bob era fresco, divertido, no espeluznante como el hombre frente a ella.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

El levantó la vista, sus ojos se fijaron en los de Lana. "Parece, querida, que alguien le ha traído a este mundo desde el suyo. Luces exactamente igual que Regina, lo que no es una coincidencia.

"Duh" dijo impulsivamente "me parezco a ella porque _yo soy_ ella. La interpreto en el show."

"¿Show?"

"Ya sabes, ¿Once upon a time? Interpreto a Regina Mills, AKA la Reina Malvada"

El hombre frunció el ceño. "Otro mundo donde este es una serie... Interesante."

* * *

 **En vancouver...**

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

Regina parpadeó, mirando a un par de ojos verdes. Miró a su alrededor, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la silla y un brazo hacia atrás.

"Yo...Sí." Jen (Regina supuso que debería empezar a llamarla así). Sonrió suavemente y se sentó frente a ella.

"Eso es bueno. Han terminado por hoy. Al parecer ha sido demasiado horrible y quieren empezar de nuevo mañana" Ella sonrió, mostrando verdadera felicidad. Su sonrisa era diferente a la de Emma. "¿Quieres cenar algo?"

Regina había entrado allí en busca de paz. Pensó que si las personas la habían estado llamando Lana, debía entrar en la caravana marcada con el nombre de 'Lana Parrilla'. A pesar de que ella no lo admitiría, le hubiera gustado esconderse durante el resto del día. No le gustaba hacerlo, pero necesitaba alejarse de esas personas y averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los verdes que la miraban.

Era obvio que esa chica 'Lana' (Quien sin duda era igual a ella) estaba saliendo con la doble de Emma. Si Lana se parecía a ella, y esta chica se parecía Emma, pues bien, era un poco espeluznante. Pero eran novias y aunque fuera incluso en secreto. Regina simplemente no podía rechazarla sin parecer sospechosa. Ella no era lesbiana. Pero si esta persona Lana podía interpretar toda la vida de Regina, y esta Jen podía encarnar a Emma, pues bien, maldita sea, sería lesbiana por un día.

"Sí." Regina asintió y se puso de pie, su estómago de repente le recordó que no había comido en todo el día. Ahora que la rubia lo mencionó, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

"¡Excelente!" Jennifer sonrió y se puso de pie también. "¿Donde?"

Regina entró en pánico por un momento. ¿Donde? El único restaurante que conocía era Granny's y no creía que aquello realmente funcionase.

Por suerte, Jen la salvó.

"Ohh, ¿Qué tal si en vez de comer fuera nos vamos a tu casa, cocinamos algo y tenemos una noche de películas? No hemos tenido una hace bastante ¿No?" Su risa rebotó en las paredes y en los oídos de Regina. Era agradable.

"Sí, seguro."

"¡Genial! Déjame cambiarme y nos vamos."

Regina asintió, dándose cuenta que ella probablemente esperaba que también se cambiase. Lo que no esperaba era que la que se parecía a Emma, caminase hacia uno de los cajones que estaba a un lado de la cama, lo abriera y tomara ropa de allí. Regina se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Señorita... Jen?" Jennifer parpadeó, con las manos en un pantalón.

"¿Cambiándome?" Ella se rió y se puso el par de jeans que había encontrado.

Sí, está bien. Si esa chica Lana estaba saliendo con Jen, entonces tenía sentido que tuviera ropa en su trailer, Regina intentó no mirar como la rubia se quitó la playera de Emma, reemplazándolo con un suéter.

"Obvio" dijo. "Duh".

* * *

 **Wow, gracias por la recepción que le dieron a ésta historia, espero hacerle justicia con la traducción.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el capitulo. No olviden dejar su review, mientras más sean más rapido subo el que sigue**

 **¡Hasta el próximo! Y de nuevo ¡muchísimas gracias a todos!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Antes que todo muchisimas gracias a:_**

 ** _Val - Love girl -_** ** _TamySnape - betlhdp - yara sosa - lex - lucero salvatierra 96 - 1997lauraalucard - darkyoru - kykyochan -osmigdymata2010 - aquarius7_**

 ** _por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y a los que le dieron follow._**

 ** _Muchísimas_** ** _Gracias._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **En Storbrooke...**

Volvió a mirar a Lana con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Dime, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas de antes de venir aquí?"

 _Está loco,_ concluyó Lana . _Se ha vuelto loco._

Pero por alguna razón, se encontró diciéndole lo que él quería saber.

"La fiesta. Tú estabas allí también, creo que estaba bailando con Jen. Recuerdo que nos besamos para despedirnos, me metí en un taxi para ir a casa, y luego me desperté aquí. Con Jared acurrucado a mi lado en lugar de mi perra."

"¿Lesbiana?" Rumple rió. "Oh, Eres tan diferente a la señora alcaldesa, ¡Es cómico!"

"¿Perdón? Soy bisexual, ¡Metiche!"

Eso hizo que el hombre riera aún más. "Esto es muy hilarante."

"¡Deje de reírse!" espetó Lana. "¡No es gracioso! No sé que está pasando. ¡Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad."

"Bueno, odio decírtelo, pero va a tardar un tiempo. Estás en otro universo."

"Estás loco", dijo Lana dando la vuelta hacia la puerta.

"¿Lo estoy?" Rumple levanto su mano y una bola de fuego salió despedida. Fue entonces cuando Lana se desmayó.

* * *

Se despertó con algún aroma salado. Abrió los ojos para ver a Ginny y Josh mirándola fijamente. Se quejó. Le dolía la cabeza. Se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso de la tienda de Rumple y se levantó, tal vez demasiado rápido, Josh tuvo que tomarla para sostenerla.

"Cuidado" le dijo.

"Gracias" respondió Lana.

Josh y Ginny intercambiaron miradas. "Él está diciendo la verdad" Concluyó Ginny. "Regina jamás te daría las gracias."

"Me habría arrancado las manos", coincidió Josh. Y fue entonces cuando Lana recordó por qué se desmayó, casi lo hace de nuevo. Todo era real. El show. . . estaba basado en otro universo. La magia era real. Existían Todos los personajes.

 _¿Acaso Adam y Eddie lo sabrían? ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Y cómo demonios volveré a casa?_

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Lana notó a la rubia por primera vez. Supo de inmediato que no se trataba de Jen. Eran iguales, pero su mirada era lejana. Los ojos de esa mujer reflejaban tanto dolor que rompió su corazón.

"Lana"respondió, "Lana Parrilla y me quiero ir a casa."

"¿Donde esta?" Ginny- no, Snow, o Mary Margaret, preguntó suavemente.

"Posiblemente en otro universo." No podía creer que esas palabras simplemente salieron de su boca.

"Genial" suspiró la rubia. Se volvió de nuevo a Lana. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"Ni idea. Lo último que recuerdo es que te besé para darte las buenas noches, me fui a casa, y luego me desperté aquí"

"Woah, woah, ¡Momento!" Emma levantó las manos, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Me besaste? ¿A mi?"

"Bueno, no tú. A la actriz que te interpreta. Su nombre es Jennifer." Su voz se quebró al mencionar el nombre de su novia. Tenía la sensación de que no la vería durante mucho tiempo.

Emma suspiró. "Genial" pensó. "Esto era justo lo que necesitaba. ¿No podría jamás tener un descanso?" Regina y ella al fin comenzaban a llevarse bien. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez dentro de unos meses podrían incluso haber sido amigas. Ahora tenía que hacer frente a este problema. "Bueno." Emma se volvió hacia Gold, con las manos en las caderas. "Cómo arreglamos esto?"

"No tengo idea querida. Sin embargo, donde sea que viene la señorita Parrilla, es donde se encuentra nuestra Regina" Lana suspiró.

"Sólo quiero volver a casa" Y luego se dio cuenta de lo que Gold acababa de decir. Regina Mills estaba en su casa. A ese punto, seguramente ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ella la conocía mejor que nadie. Regina no lastimaría a ninguno de sus amigos. O eso esperaba.

"Hasta entonces, tendrás que quedarte en la mansión" dijo Emma "Le contaré a Henry cuando lo recoja de la escuela"

Lana asintió. Puede que Regina no estuviera contenta con que Emma se hiciera cargo de su hijo, pero no era el suyo. No tenía derecho a continuar actuando como su madre. El estaría mejor con Emma.

"Tal vez pueda hacer un espejo que nos muestre donde se encuentra Regina" dijo Rumple.

"¿Cómo el espejo de Sidney?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Algo así, pero me demoraría mas o menos un día"

"¿Cómo que un día?" preguntó Lana alterada.

Rumple se encogió de hombros, caminó hacia detrás de su mostrador. Se tomó su tiempo barriendo un poco de polvo inexistente antes de contestar. "El ritual que tengo que hacer para hechizar un espejo para que pueda tener una posibilidad de llegar a otro llevará un par de horas." Rumple sonrió. "Y la poción que se necesita para encontrar un espejo cercano a Regina tomará unas horas también. En conjunto, me temo que va a tomar un día."

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer hasta entonces?" Lana frunció el ceño.

"La ciudad no puede saber lo que pasa," dijo repentinamente Emma. "Si supieran, podrían tratar de localizar a la verdadera Regina y hacerle daño, o herir a... Lana."

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Mary Margaret cruzando los brazos. Ella negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, Señorita Parrilla, pero usted tiene que fingir ser Regina, así que tienes que SER ella."

"Sólo la interpreto" argumentó. "¡No sé que es lo hace fuera de cámara!"

"Sólo maneja la ciudad" dijo ¿Josh- David- James- Charming?

Emma asintió.

"Eres tu propio jefe. Tomate una semana de descanso. Duerme en la mansión. Explora la ciudad. Se cruel con la gente." Ella se encogió de hombros como si fuera fácil. Lana negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

"No puedo hacer eso."

"Eres actriz, querida," rió Rumple. "Te sugiero que hagas tu trabajo."

"Voy a golpearte" murmuró, antes de suspirar. "Está bien, supongo. ¿Y ahora qué?"

Emma miró su reloj. "Henry no llega a la casa hasta dentro de un par de horas más. Sólo... Ve a la mansión. Iré a verte más tarde, tengo que volver a trabajar"

* * *

Henry la miró, entrecerrando los ojos. Estiró la mano y tocó suavemente a Lana. Ella dio un paso atrás. "Eres como mi mamá, pero no lo eres."

"Sí."

Frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia Emma. "¿Y ahora qué?" Emma le alborotó el cabello. "Estamos tratando de encontrar una manera de cambiarlo. Hasta entonces, volverás a vivir conmigo"

"¿Así? ¿Y qué otra novedad hay?" Las palabras salieron de la boca de Lana antes de que pudiera pensarlo. No podía evitarlo, era muy protectora de Regina. Odiaba cómo Adam y Eddie manejaron la situación de Henry entre Emma y su personaje.

"¿Discúlpeme?" Ella la miró enojada.

Lana rodó los ojos. "Soy Regina", dijo. "Bueno, la interpreto. Lo sé todo."

Henry tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado. Emma apenas la miró. Aunque no fue capaz de decir lo que percibía en su mirada. ¿Admiración? ¿Ira? ¿Celos? ¿Quien sabe?

"De todos modos Lana no puede dejar la mansión hasta que..."

"¡No!" gritó Henry de repente "Quiero conocerla" El sonrió "Cuéntame de ti" Lana se rascó la cabeza. No esperaba eso, pero para ser honesta era muy de Henry el emocionarse así. En los últimos años lo había visto crecer. Tal vez no en persona, pero sí a través de Jared. El era como el cuando recién lo había conocido.

"Okaaaay" dijo arrastrando la palabra. Se sentó en el sofá de Regina y suspiró "¿Qué quieres saber?" Henry se apresuró a sentarse frente a ella en un sillón reclinable arrojando su mochila en el suelo. Seguro de que su madre le hubiera dicho que la recogiera. Pero ella no estaba así que...

Emma estaba sentada al igual que ella, relajada sin cruzar las piernas.

"¿Tienes novio?" A la primera pregunta Lana miró a Emma. No estaba segura lo que el pueblo sentía hacia las parejas gays. No había ninguna en la ciudad, al menos que ella supiera. Y Emma y Regina estaba segurisima de que no estaban juntas. Diablos, ni siquiera podían clasificarse como amigas. Emma se encogió de hombros haciéndole entender que no le importaba. Lana asintió y se volvió hacia Henry.

"No, pero tengo una novia" el niño frunció el ceño. Luego lo comprendió y continuó.

"Oh, está bien ¿Tienes hijos?"

Lana se movió sintiéndose un poco incómoda. De repente los tres hijos de Fred le vinieron a la mente. Ella no lo extrañaba, pero echaba de menos a los chicos. Eran bastante cercanos y varias veces le habían dicho que sentían como si ella fuera su mamá. Después de haber terminado con Fred siguieron en contacto hasta que el los descubrió y se los prohibió. Una mierda todo. Porque realmente los quería. También pensó en la reciente conversación que había tenido con Jennifer. Ella le había dicho que quería hijos. Lana prácticamente había escupido el vino cuando se lo dijo. _"Ahora no"_ le dijo ella rápidamente para tranquilizarla " _Pero... después. No tiene que ser con un donante podríamos simplemente adoptar. Sólo piensa en ello. ¿Si?"_ Por supuesto que quería casarse pronto. Pensó que Jen podría haberselo propuesto si ella no hubiera desaparecido. ¿Podrían acaso ellas tener una familia? ¿Casadas con niños? ¿Con Lola y quizás algun gato? Tendrían que cambiarse a un sitio más amplio. Su departamento era lo suficientemente para ella y su perra pero no para empezar una familia.

Lana suspiró y finalmente respondió a la pregunta de Henry, al notar que él la miraba extrañado. "No de momento, no."

"Pero, ¿los quieres?"

Emma le lanzó una mirada, pero Lana respondió de todos modos. "Si, los queremos"

Henry aceptó su respuesta. "Así que ¿tienes alguna mascota?"

Lana se rió y pensó en Lola. Realmente esperaba que Regina no le había hecho daño aún y alguien estuviera cuidando de ella. "Sí, una perra llamada Lola."

"¿Tienes un perro?" jadeó Henry emocionado y saltando en su asiento. "¡Eso es genial!"

Emma rodó los ojos. "No vas a tener un perro ahora, Henry." Lana se sintió mal por él. Creía que sería bueno que tuviera uno. El niño suspiró y se acostó en el sillón.

"Tengo hambre" dijo "¿Puedes prepararme la cena?" Lana asintió en silencio y se levantó. Ella no iba a actuar como su madre, pero estaba acostumbrada a que todos le pidieran que cocinara. Le encantaba hacerlo y se le daba bien. "Claro. ¿Qué quieres?"

"No tienes que hacerlo" dijo Emma. "Estoy segura de que podemos comer algo en el apartamento."

"No es problema." Lana agitó la mano y se dirigió a la cocina. "Yo cocino todo el tiempo en casa. Henry, ¿qué te gustaría?"

El joven dijo: "Yo no sé. Ma," se volvió hacia Emma, "¿qué te gustaría?"

Emma parpadeó, como si ella no pudiese creer las palabras que acababa de escuchar. "¿Me quedaré?."

"Por supuesto" respondió Lana, ya sabía cual era el plato favorito de Emma. "No sólo voy a cocinar para dos. Hey, tal vez podríamos ser mas. ¿Por qué no les dices a Snow y Charming?"

Emma palideció. Se volvió hacia Henry, que tenía la misma mirada confusa en su rostro. "Um, seguro. Voy a llamarles. Vuelvo enseguida."

Lana sonrió feliz y comenzó a preparar la salsa, ajena a la mirada confusa que Henry tenía sobre ella.

* * *

 _ **En Vancouver...**_

"Que hay para cenar?" Regina se dio cuenta de que la chica esperaba que ella cocinara. Quería reírse ante la ironía. Incluso allí, le tocaba cocinar todas las comidas.

"¿Qué quieres?" Preguntó Regina, pasando al lado de la perra y comenzando a lavarse las manos.

"¿Lasagna?"

"Si tenemos los ingredientes..." La morena suspiró. Debería haberlo sabido. Cuando Henry invitaba a Emma, era todo lo que la rubia quería comer.

Jen sonrió y besó la mejilla de Regina. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la rubia estaba en el sofá, quitándose los zapatos y encendiendo el televisor.

Regina levantó una ceja cuando encontró una caja de fideos. Mejor que la rubia ni pensara en comer en el sofá. No le importaba si eso es lo que ella y Lana acostumbraban. Era su casa ahora, y bajo ningún motivo permitiría a nadie comer allí. Claro, no era su precioso sofá de cuero blanco que tenía en su mansión, pero aún así parecía muy costoso y bonito.

Regina pre calentó el horno y se puso a trabajar.

* * *

Momentos más tarde Jennifer estaba contándole una anécdota a Regina.

"Y entonces me acababa de tomar una soda cuando me contó el chiste y escupí toda la bebida" Se le caían las lagrimas de tanto reír mientras le contaba. A medida que la cena pasaba, Regina estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que aquella mujer no era tan diferente a Emma. Y que eso, tampoco resultaba ser un problema.

Hasta que Jen la besó. No un besito. Un verdadero beso francés. Regina se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Luego la mano de Jennifer fue deslizándose furtivamente bajo su camisa.

* * *

 _ **Lo sé van a matarme por cortarlo acá xD Pero todo sea por que se lean la escena que sigue de corrido. Jiji**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado dejen muchos reviews para actualizar prontito otra vez.**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**_Antes que todo muchísimas gracias a:_**

 ** _alexande - cota - love girl - yara sosa - bethdp - missmarifranco - Candy - Alex - rougereggie - Val - Lex - Kykyo chan - TamySnape - lvz00 y especialmente a Gen._**

 ** _por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y a los que le dieron follow._**

 ** _Muchísimas_** ** _Gracias._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Regina era una mujer inteligente. Si alguien se atrevía a decir lo contrario, estaba equivocado. Sabía muchas cosas. Pero no tenía idea de qué hacer en una situación como aquella y eso la estaba volviendo loca. La mano de la otra mujer avanzaba poco a poco para quitarle su camisa. Sabía que hacer con aquel tipo de actos cuando provenían de un hombre, pero con las mujeres era otra historia. Sin pensarlo, lo cual era algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada, se alejó bruscamente de Jen pegándose al otro extremo del sofá.

El dolor se reflejó en el rostro de la rubia. _¿Acaso ya no la quería?_

"Lana..." Jen se calló, sin saber lo que estaba tratando de decir.

"No puedo." El corazón de Regina parecía que iba a salir fuera de su pecho. Su respiración era irregular. "Yo no soy Lana". La ira se apoderó de Jen. Se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos.

"¡Por supuesto que lo eres!" gritó. "Basta con esa mierda de Regina". Ahora realmente se había enfadado. La morena sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo soy Regina Mills. Creo que vengo de otro universo. Y tienes que ayudarme a volver a casa."

Jennifer se dirigió enfurecida hacia la puerta. Si Lana no la quería, bien. Lo entendía. A veces tampoco estaba de humor. El trabajo era duro, los días largos, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir. Lo que no era comprensible era que Lana dijera que era otra mujer sólo para no tener que dormir con ella. Simplemente debió haberlo dicho.

"¡Espera!" dijo cuando la rubia estaba a punto de irse. No podía dejar que eso suceda. Ella podría ser su única manera de averiguar lo que estaba pasando y de cómo volver a casa. "Jen, por favor. Estoy diciendo la verdad."

Regina se dio cuenta de lo desesperada que sonaba y que tan impropio de su personalidad era aquel actuar. Ella nunca rogaba. Siempre tenía gente suplicándole a ella. Tantos reveses estaban dándole dolor de cabeza. Jennifer se volvió lentamente, suspirando. Su expresión era fácil de leer. Se estaba dando por vencida.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que estás diciendo la verdad?"

"Algo me trajo aquí" dijo de inmediato. "Yo no soy de aquí. En este mundo, otra persona me interpreta en un show, pero yo soy completamente real. Soy Regina Mills y puedo probarlo."

Levantó las manos y rezó a todos los dioses de los que había oído hablar. Era probable que no funcionara. Su magia aún era débil y por lo que sabía aquel era un mundo sin magia. Pero si había podido trasladarla desde el bosque encantado a Storybrooke quizás allí también se podría.

Lento pero seguro, el cojín se levantó en el aire. Se levitó por un minuto antes de estrellarse de nuevo en el sofá. Triunfante, Regina se volvió hacia Jen. Si se tratara de cualquier otra situación, se habría reído de la expresión de la rubia.

La boca de Jen estaba abierta, sus ojos también, con las manos apuntando a donde una vez estuvo el almohadoncillo. En ese momento, ella lucía exactamente como Emma.

"Co... co... cómo...", tartamudeó y no era capaz de decir nada más. Regina sonrió.

"Magia. Ahora ¿Me crees?"

Jen parecía que iba a colapsar. Regina corrió hacia ella y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y el otro por su cintura. Suavemente, la recostó en el sofá.

"Me estoy volviendo loca."

"No, te aseguro que estás bien."

"Entonces tú..."

"Sí."

"Y eres realmente..."

"Regina Mills."

"Dios mío." Regina sonrió

"Ahora, por favor, ayúdame. Creo que fui transportada de otra dimensión. Fue a propósito, pero no puedo decir si fue un juego, una broma o algo así. Necesito que me ayudes."

Jen no escuchó ninguna de las palabras que había dicho y en lugar de responder espetó:

"¿Emma Swan es real?"

Esta chica era peor que Emma. Regina rodó los ojos, pero respondió:

"Sí."

"¿Dónde está Lana?" se sentó de repente con el pánico marcado en su rostro.

"Bueno" Empezó jugando con sus manos mientras cruzaba sus piernas, "Supongo que quien me envió aquí mandó a Lana a mi lugar de origen."

"Te refieres a que..." Los ojos de Jennifer se abrieron aún más grandes. "¿Lana está en otro universo?"

"Posiblemente."

Los ojos de la rubia se pusieron blancos y se desmayó sobre el sofá. Regina gritó y se acercó hacia ella.

"¿Jen?" la sacudió por los hombros. Nada. "Jen ¡Despierta!" en pánico le dio una fuerte bofetada. La rubia se quedó sin aliento y se sentó bruscamente golpeando su cabeza con la de ella. Ambas gritaron. Regina se puso de pie y se frotó la cabeza mirandola.

"Me alegra saber que estás despierta" gruñó.

"Tuve un sueño de lo más extraño"

"Oh, no era un sueño" la interrumpió "Me temo que todo es real."

Una pausa. Silencio. Jen se paró abruptamente.

"Está bien." Su voz era fuerte y aguda típica de un líder. Regina no pudo evitar notar que era exactamente igual a la de Emma."¿Cómo te mandamos de vuelta?"

Una sonrisa se adueñó del rostro de Regina. Al fin, Jen iba a ayudarla.

"No tengo idea. Supongo que deberíamos consultarle a Rumpelstiltskin."

"¿Es real?"

"Tristemente." Jennifer se rió.

"¿Cómo nos comunicamos con él?"

Regina sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Hizo una mueca. "Mi espejo."

"Momento ¿Quieres decir como, 'Espejito, espejito ¿Quien es la mas bella del reino? O, supongo, más como Sydney.. ".

Ese es el único señorita Sw...Jen" La rubia sonrió. Así que todo iba a ser fácil. Sólo había que conseguirle un espejo a Regina. Contactarían con Robert o más bien Rumple y luego intercambiaban a Lana por Regina y podría ver a su novia de nuevo. Al pensar en "novia" Jennifer frunció el ceño.

"Oh, Dios mío" murmuró. "¡Siento mucho haberte besado!" ella le sonrió.

"Esta bien, querida." Se encogió de hombros.

"Bien, entonces. Vamos a buscar tu espejo." Regina suspiró.

"Me temo que no es tan fácil." Jen frunció el ceño de nuevo. Por supuesto. Debió haberlo imaginado.

"Bueno, ¿cómo lo hacemos?"

"Debemos conseguir otro espejo."

"¿Qué?" Regina suspiró. "Vamos. Te lo explicaré en el baño." Dijo comenzando a caminar. Confundida Jen la siguió. Siempre había sido una Evil Regal, pero tener a la verdadera Regina con ella era muy diferente de estar con quien la interpretaba. Estaba comenzando a molestarse con ésta Regina. O quizás simplemente fuera que extrañaba a su novia.

Jen rascó a Lola detrás de las orejas, la perra le ladró alegremente.

"Así que ¿ahora qué?" Regina se encogió de hombros

"Supongo que tenemos que recoger las cosas que voy a necesitar, a menos que..."

"A menos que... ¿Qué?"

"A menos que los que están del otro lado se contacten con nosotros primero."

"¡Excelente!" vitoreó Jen. Regina negó con la cabeza.

"No tenemos idea si Lana está allí. Tenemos la esperanza de que sí, espero que haya averiguado lo que está pasando, y que tengan la misma idea que nosotros, y que tengan todo lo que necesitan." Jennifer suspiró. Regina asintió comprendiendo. "Sí. Supongo que tendré que hacer algo con lo que encuentre. Eso es hacer magia ¿no?

"Lo es, lo sé." Al ver el rostro de Regina se rió. "Interpreto a Emma en el show. Sé que no hay ningún ojo de tritón ni nada de eso."

Regina sonrió. "Entonces comprendes la precisión."

Se quedaron en silencio, mirandose la una a la otra, antes de que la rubia se aclarara la garganta. "Tú y yo llamaremos para decir que estamos enfermas mañana y haremos todo lo que tengamos que hacer"

"Suena como un plan."

La rubia asintió. "Está bien. Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"No tengo la menor idea."

"Vas a tener que quedarte aquí, supongo. Llámame por la mañana. Comenzaron a salir del cuarto de baño.

"¡Espera!" Gritó Regina. "¡¿Me estás dejando sola?!"

Jennifer ni siquiera se detuvo o dio la vuelta cuando respondió: "Eres una mujer adulta. Puedes cuidarte a ti misma"

* * *

Regina apenas consiguió dormir ¿Cómo podría? Estaba en un departamento extraño, en un lugar en el que nunca había estado antes y sola a excepción de una perra grande llamada Lola. Durante el poco tiempo que logró dormir terminó por despertar gritando, las pesadillas en las que era asesinada bailaban en su mente. No podía recordar todos los detalles, pero estaba claro cuál era la esencia.

Llegada la mañana se sentía horrible. Pensó que una ducha agradable la haría sentir mejor. Se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua. Después, buscó en el armario de Lana. Todavía se sentía extraño estar usando la ropa de otra persona, especialmente cuando usaba todas las prendas que ella sólo usaría en la casa. Ahora, sus opciones eran un suéter con un perro en él, o un vestido de flores. Cogió el vestido y unos zapatos de tacón a juego.

Acababa de cepillarse el cabello cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Fuera estaba Jen, vestida bastante parecida a Emma en jeans y una ajustada camiseta de tirantes..

"Hola" Ella chocó su hombro con el de Regina de una manera amistosa antes de entrar al apartamento. "¿Lista para hoy?"

"No" Regina suspiró. "Pero vamos a hacerlo de todos modos."

* * *

El sujetador era demasiado pequeño. Ese fue su primer pensamiento. Su siguiente pensamiento fue: ¿Cómo diablos dejó que Jen La llevase allí? Se suponía que iban a ir en busca de libros de magia. Sin embargo, la rubia la había paseado por toda la ciudad. Era agradable finalmente estar en un lugar aparte del Bosque Encantado y Storybrooke, pero ¿Ir a comprar ropa interior?

"Sé cómo se siente al llevar la misma ropa interior una y otra vez. Necesitas más". Ante la mirada de Regina. "No fue una sugerencia"

En la tienda del sujetador en el centro comercial, Jen prácticamente tiró un montón de conjuntos sobre ella. Regina suspiró y se desabrochó el que tenía puesto. Se puso el suyo y agarró los tres que le habían quedado bien. Luego salió del probador ignorando al joven que le preguntó si todo le había quedado bien

Jen sonrió cuando vio a Regina salir con las cosas en sus manos. Antes de que pudiera protestar, tomó las cosas y las pagó.

"Vamos." La rubia tiró de la mano de Regina y la arrastró a otra tienda. "Es hora de ir de compras."

"Está bien" dijo Regina con cansancio "Pero recuerda que tenemos que conseguir los libros"

"Sí, sí, sí, lo sé. Relájate, luego iremos por ellos."

* * *

Nunca fueron por ellos. Jen juraba que no era su culpa. Ella le había dicho al hombre que no se acercara. Al parecer, era un 'Evil Regal' si es que se le podía llamar así. Él estaba en el grupo que sólo le gustaba Regina porque estaba buena. Se acercó a ellas mientras se encontraban en el patio de comidas comiendo una ensalada.

Jen era tan parecida a Emma que sorprendió a Regina cuando la rubia pidió una ensalada en lugar de una pizza grasienta.

"Hola." Un hombre de mediana edad con panza de cerveza y cabeza calva se paró frente a ellas. "Soy un gran fan. ¿Puedo hacerme una foto con ustedes?"

Jen se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Al darse cuenta de la confusión en el rostro de Regina, ella murmuró, " _actrices_ " para recordarle. Regina forzó una sonrisa y se paró al lado del hombre y Jen. Puso la cámara y al momento de tomar la foto apretó el trasero de Regina. Ella reaccionó dándole una patada en la entrepierna provocando que rompiese su teléfono y lo empujó directamente sobre una mesa haciendo que un plato de espagueti cayera sobre su cabeza.

"Regina" Jen se quedó sin aliento. Ella agarró sus bolsas y la tomó del brazo. "Vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí."

* * *

 _ **En Storybrooke...**_

"Así que, um, Lana, ¿Tiene hijos?" Snow dijo mirándola muy interesada. _Lo que fuera para detener este incómodo silencio._

Era una maravilla cómo Emma logró convencer a sus padres de ir.

"No" respondió Lana felizmente, levantando su vaso de agua y llevándolo a sus labios. Le resultaba curioso que Henry había hecho la misma pregunta.

"Oh." _Silencio una vez más._

Emma masticaba un bocado gigante. "Efsto efta muy bfuenfo"Lana se rió.

"Gracias." Finalmente Charming dijo sus primeras palabras de la noche, "Así que... ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu novia?"

"Jennifer, Jen, para abreviar. La quiero mucho." Una sonrisa tonta se fijó en su boca. "Es muy bonita. Bueno, por supuesto que ustedes ya saben debido a que ella se parece a Emma. Bueno, técnicamente, ella _es_ Emma..." dijo torpemente

"¿Vas a casarte?" Emma le disparó al muchacho con una mirada. En serio, Henry no tenía filtro.

"Esperemos que pronto, chico."

* * *

 _ **En Vancouver...**_

"¿Puedo decirte algo?" Jen levantó la vista de su taza de chocolate caliente, de repente su mirada se perdió. Estaban en el sofá en el apartamento de Lana, relajándose después de un largo día. Decidieron ver una película y beber chocolate caliente, a Jennifer no le gustaba la canela.

"Um, seguro..." Regina apagó el televisor y se dirigió a la otra chica.

"Tengo un anillo para Lana"

"¿Oh?" la idea brilló en la mente de Regina Jen asintió y se sentó sobre sus pies.

"Iba a proponerselo en una semana más. Lo tenía todo planeado. Sabía exactamente dónde llevarla. Le va a encantar"

Regina suavemente sonrió. Parecía que Lana tenía suerte. Ahora, iba a tener una esposa amorosa. "Creo que sería muy agradable." Jen sonrió.

"Sí. No puedo esperar a verla. La extraño mucho."

Regina no dijo nada, pero sabía cómo la rubia se sentía. Echaba de menos a Henry. Echaba de menos su mansión, su casa, su ciudad, y sí, incluso a las personas desagradables dentro de ella. No podía esperar hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... No sé a ustedes, pero me encanta la forma de extrañarse de Lana y Jen,**_

 _ **No olviden dejar su rw, son la razón por la que actualizo tan seguido :P**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**_Antes que todo muchísimas gracias a:_**

 ** _love girl - tamysnape -carlamills - Val -Missmarifranco - Gen - Ani98ouat - Alex - Aquarius7 - Candy - lex - mariasagarmzn - 15marday y Alexis Gray_**

 ** _por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y a los que le dieron follow._**

 ** _Muchísimas_** ** _Gracias._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **En Storybrooke...**

Gold era un hombre muy interesante. Tenía sus razones para todo lo que hacía. Desde luego, no le explicaría a nadie por qué se estaba tomando deliberadamente su tiempo con el espejo. Había dicho que tomaría al menos un día para hacer el hechizo. Una vez que tuviese todo lo necesario, el hechizo tomaría sólo unos minutos.

Era el día siguiente y todos esperaban el espejo. Pero no se los daría. Tenía un plan, lo tenía desde que se enteró de la situación. Necesitaba más tiempo. No podía dejar que Lana y Regina cambiasen sitios de nuevo. No, se tenían que conocer. Y una vez que lo hicieran, su plan podría empezar

Los planes eran algo así como la magia. No siempre salen como uno quisiera. Puede prepararla, tener el hechizo listo, pero si funciona o no depende de la persona que lo lleva a cabo. Gold llevaría a cabo su plan, que Regina y Lana se conocieran, pero no podía hacer nada más. Todo quedaba en sus manos.

Uno podría pensar que fue Gold quien creó todo este lío. Después de todo, ¿No era Rumplestiltskin? Sí, seguro que lo era, pero él ni siquiera sabía que eran un programa de televisión en un universo paralelo. Si alguna vez conocía a la persona que responsable del cambio se lo haría pagar.

Junto a él, Belle se agitó en la cama y poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron. Se cerraron nuevamente debido a la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de la habitación.

"Buenos días", dijo Gold, sonriéndole mientras ella bostezó y se estiró antes de sentarse en la cama.

Belle sonrió y quitó la manta de satén de seda de su cuerpo. Se estremeció violentamente una vez que entró en contacto con el aire, ya no protegida por el calor de la manta. "Dios mío, hace frío aquí."

Confundido, Gold la miró. "Belle, acabo de subir la calefacción."

"Levantala un poco más entonces." Belle sonrió burlonamente, sacando la lengua, y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño cercano a su dormitorio.

Gold sonrió. No podrías describir a Rumpelstiltskin como 'tonto', pero su sonrisa era, bueno, tonta. Sólo Belle podía provocar aquello. Oyó la ducha correr y la hermosa voz de Belle le gritó "¿Podemos ir a Granny's hoy?"

No podía decir que no, sin importar cuánto le molestaba que a Belle le gustara tanto esa cafetería. No era culpa de ella. Hacían comida que nunca había comido antes. Todos los días es algo diferente. A veces era lo mismo, pero con diferentes cosas. Un día era una hamburguesa de queso con ketchup, lechuga, tomate, y otro tenía una hamburguesa con queso y salsa de tomate y encurtidos.

"¡Si insistes!" respondió suspirando, antes de ir a abrir la tienda. Belle abriría la biblioteca un rato después.

No entendía por qué ella trabajaba. Era dueño de cada parte de la ciudad. Tenía lo suficiente para que Belle no tuviese que trabajar un día de su vida. Y sin embargo, ella insistia en trabajar en la biblioteca. A veces era un misterio para él, pero esa era la parte divertida. Gold amaba los misterios.

* * *

Emma Swan no era una persona madrugadora. Odiaba las mañanas con pasión. La única cosa que odiaba más que las mañanas era levantarse. Aunque había dormido doce horas la noche anterior (algo que no había hecho desde que estaba embarazada de Henry) aún así no sentía deseos de despertar.

Quizá por eso estaba de muy mal humor cuando recibió una llamada de Rubí sobre Leroy borracho tratando de entrar en la iglesia. Al parecer, lo vio en el camino al trabajo. En serio, Leroy. La iglesia aún no estaba abierta. Y Astrid estaba quien sabe dónde. Gracias a Dios todo lo que tenía que hacer era presentarse y gritarle para que regresara a su casa.

Una cosa acerca de Emma que realmente apestaba era que una vez que se levantaba. No podía volver a dormir, lo que realmente la molestaba porque no tenía que despertarse hasta por lo menos una hora más.

 _¿Y ahora que? S_ ólo podía ir a la estación, pero ¿Qué haría? ¿Adelantar un poco el papeleo? ¡Ja!

Normalmente Emma iría molestar a Regina, pero maldita sea, Lana era demasiado amable como para eso. Bueno, en serio, realmente necesitaba a Regina de vuelta . Esta chica se parecía, pero no era ella. Emma juraba que ni siqueira había visto a Lana sonreír. Y el día anterior, cuando estaban comiendo la cena, Emma se había se ahogó accidentalmente con un trozo demasiado grande y en vez de reír como Regina habría hecho, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y le ayudó a sostener su vaso de agua.

Sí, demasiado amable como para molestarla en la mañana.

Pero ahora, ¿qué?

"Voy a buscar un pastelillo" se quejó, rodando las llaves.

"Hey Ruby" le dijo a la camarera, una vez que llegó.

"¡Hey, Emms!" respondió virtiendo un poco de jugo en un vaso y poniendolo en su bandeja "¿Lo normal?"

"Sí," respondió Emma, jugueteando con su cartera "Y, um,..." Pensó que debería buscar algo para Lana. Henry todavía estaba dormido, a salvo con sus abuelos, y Lana estaba probablemente en la mansión de Regina. Se preguntó cómo estaría. Lana estaba sola y en un nuevo lugar. Emma conocía el sentimiento. Lo conocía demasiado bien. "Voy a querer otro café."

Ruby levantó una ceja, pero fue a la máquina de café. "¿Es para Regina?"

Emma podría haber jurado que la chica estaba sonriendo. "Sí," mintió. Pensó en la mentira más rápida que pudo. "Dejó que el niño se quedase con nosotros anoche y quiero agradecerselo" Devolverle su buen gesto ¿sabes?"

Ruby frunció el ceño. No se la creía. Tenía que haber otra razón. Ruby era muy consciente de la atracción entre Emma y Regina, y maldita sea, quería que las dos estuvieran juntas. Incluso lo había intentado un par de veces. Nada funcionó. Pero ella no se rendía. Quizás ésta vez debía involucrar a Henry.

Ella se encogió de hombros y bebió el café.

* * *

Lana se quedó mirando el café en las manos de Emma. No estaba de humor para café, pero era un gesto muy lindo como para rechazarlo. Cogió la copa y sonrió agradecida. "Es viernes," dijo de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Emma asintió. "Lo es."

Tomó un sorbo de café y se estremeció. Era negro puro. Lo encontró totalmente amargo y en necesidad desesperada de azúcar y crema. "Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que tú y Henry hacen los fines de semana?"

Emma se encogió de hombros y dio un mordisco al pastelillo. "Últimamente, el niño ha estado tratando de conseguir que Regina y yo nos llevemos mejor, por lo que terminamos haciendo algo juntos."

"No quiero entrometerme." Lana tomó otro sorbo de café e hizo una mueca.

"No lo harías" Emma le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Podríamos ir al parque. Henry siempre termina jugando... ¡oh, perdón! pasando el rato con los otros niños."

Riendo, Lana respondió: "Eso estaría bien. Gracias."

"No hay problema." De repente, el teléfono de Emma sonó. Lo ignoró, pero suspiró. "Tengo que volver a la estación."

"Bueno." Lana se encogió de hombros. "Ten un buen dia en el trabajo."

Emma sonrió y cuando estuvo segura de que se había ido se deshizo de la taza de café.

* * *

"¿Té helado, Belle?" -preguntó Ruby, con la mano preparada dispuesta tomar la orden.

Belle sonrió a su amiga. Ruby y ella realmente habían congeniado desde que se conocieron y las dos han sido mejores amigas desde entonces. Para ser honesta, siempre pensó Ruby podría haber estado un poco enamorada de ella. Pero Belle sólo tenía ojos para uno. "Sí, por favor. Eso es todo."

Ruby levantó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros. Se volvió a Gold.

"No, gracias, querida."

Ruby se volvió hacia Belle. "Está bien, entonces. Volveré con su té helado."

Una vez que Ruby se fue Gold se volvió hacia Belle. "Si sólo ibas a tomar un té helado, ¿por qué hemos venido aquí?" Era su hora de almuerzo y Rumple se extrañó de que ella no ordenase nada para comer.

Belle sonrió. "Este lugar fue el primer lugar al que fui después de, ya sabes." Ella jugueteó con sus manos. Su tiempo encerrada era todavía un tema delicado. Se aclaró la garganta. "Así que creí que sería bueno decirtelo aquí"

"¿Decirme qué Belle?"

La sonrisa de Belle no podía haberse hecho más grande. Ella agarró su mano por encima de la mesa. "Estoy embarazada", dijo alegremente.

En ese momento, Rumpelstiltskin se alegró de que no ordenó nada, porque si hubiera estado bebiendo o comiendo en ese momento, habría escupido todo por culpa del shock.

"¡¿Qué?!" Ruby, que había vuelto con el té helado del Belle, sonreía enormemente. Ella dejó la bebida y chilló, apretando a Belle en un fuerte abrazo. "Oh, Belle, ¡Es maravilloso!"

"Un bebé", Rumple repitió, mirando a Belle. "Nosotros ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?"

Belle sonrió. "Lo haremos"

* * *

 **En Vancouver...**

Un fuerte ronquido hizo eco en la habitación. Regina se movió, todavía dormida, hasta que la presión de algo sobre su estomago. Parpadeó y abrió los ojos, gimió ante la brillante luz. Con cuidado tomó el brazo de Jen y la dejó caer en el sofá.

Se rascó la cabeza y bostezó, luego se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Miró a través de los gabinetes y encontró cereales saludables escondidos en la parte posterior. En cuanto a eso ésta mujer se parecía mucho a su hijo. Agarró los mini trigos y los puso en un bol y luego virtió la leche.

"Lana vierte la leche primero"dijo Jen de repente detrás de ella.

"¿Oh?"

"Sí." Jen se rió y estiró los brazos. "Me enloquece." Regina no lo admitiría, pero aquello la volvería loca también. "Así que... tengo una mala noticia." Jen se acercó a la cafetera y la encendió. Puso unos granos de café, añadió el agua y encendió la máquina. Se volvió a Regina. "Tenemos que trabajar hoy. Pero no te asustes. Sólo memoriza el guión y bueno, se tú."

 _¿Ser yo? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Y cómo se suponía que debía memorizar todo un guión en un par de horas? No podía actuar. Bueno, alguien podría decir lo contrario puesto que fingí ser sólo la alcaldesa durante los últimos 28 años engañando a todo el pueblo. Pero eso era diferente. Era la vida real, pero una serie de televisión, era mucho más difícil que simplemente ser ella misma._

"Oh" _Así que eso es lo que quería decir Jen. Tal vez no sea tan malo después de todo._

* * *

Regína sostenía una taza de café de Starbucks aquel sábado por la mañana. El calor le provocó un bonito escalofrío por la espalda. Ella se quedó mirando a la rubia.

Jennifer se encogió de hombros "Sabes," dijo ella, levantando su propia taza de café hacia sus labios, "por lo general no llegas vestida de esa manera." Ella hizo un gesto hacia el vestido de la otra mujer y tomó un sorbo de su café.

Regina rodó los ojos y bebió de su taza. "Oh, bueno" dijo saliendo del marco de la puerta y cerrándola.

Jen se rió y caminaron hasta el ascensor. "Es especial que tengamos que trabajar hoy," dijo de pronto la rubia. "Por lo general, no trabajamos los sábados, pero, bueno, después de lo que pasó la última vez..." Se interrumpió y se rió, empujando la cadera de Regina.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "No es mi culpa, Jen." De haber sabido su apellido, la hubiera llamado por su nombre completo."Estaba muy contrariada."

"¿Muy contrariada?" bromeó, sacando la lengua. El ascensor sonó, la puerta se abrió. "Suenas tan apropiada." Entraron en el ascensor una vez que las dos personas que estaban dentro se bajaron.

Regina frunció el ceño. "Eso es porque soy correcta." Eso habría sonado diez veces mejor si hubiera dicho apellido de Jen. Realmente necesitaba averiguarlo. La rubia levantó una ceja y pinchó el botón del vestíbulo.

"Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y yo no lo soy?"

Regina arrugó la nariz "No, en absoluto. Eres exactamente igual a Emma."

Jennifer sonrió y el ascensor empezó a moverse. "Tomo eso como un cumplido."

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Regina.

* * *

 **En Storybrooke...**

Lana mordió sus huevos revueltos mientras veía a Henry comiendo los suyos con mermelada. "Asqueroso" pensó. Los huevos revueltos eran buenos con Ketchup, pero nada más. Pero esa no era la razón por la cual lo observaba. El la había llamado "Mamá". Pensó que entendía por qué, ella se parecía a su madre. Probablemente la echaba de menos. Sabía por cierto que Henry se había peleado con Emma. Él había pedido visitar la mansión y luego se quiso quedar. Había discutido un buen rato contra ambas hasta que finalmente le permitieron que pasara allí la noche.

De todos modos, ahora se lo veía bien, pero sabía que el muchacho estaba avergonzado por lo que no dijo nada al respecto. Después de eso, ella les hizo el desayuno y ahora todo estaba bien.

"Así que Henry," dijo tomando el vaso con jugo de naranja con las dos manos, "tu madre y yo pensamos que tal vez te gustaría ir al parque... ¿Pasar el rato con tus amigos?"

Henry dejó de comer y sonrió. "Sí, eso sería genial, pero ¿No íbamos a ir a lo del abuelo por lo del espejo?"

Lana suspiró. Gold no lo había hecho ayer como se suponía que debía. Cuando fueron a buscarlo, se había puesto de repente "enfermo" y no estaba en su tienda. El pequeño bastardo.

"Vamos a ver cómo va después" decidió, haciendo una nota mental para decirle a Emma y se levantó para colocar plato vacío en el fregadero.

Un golpe repentino en la puerta sobresaltó a Henry "Emma" Casi se cayó de la silla y fue de una carrera a abrir la puerta. Lana se rió y se acercó a ellos.

"Hola, chico," Emma saludó. "¿Acaso Lana te dijo que saldríamos?" Henry asintió.

* * *

Juntos, los tres caminaron hasta el parque. Lana mantuvo la cabeza alta, entrando en modo Regina. Se dio cuenta de las miradas curiosas y extrañadas que parecían estar recibiendo y les dedicó una mirada voraz. Normalmente no le habría importado, pero a Regina sí, y en este momento, ella estaba siendo Regina.

"Emma, ahi está Nick. ¿Puedo ir a pasar el rato con él?"

Emma se rió y asintió con la cabeza. El chico salió corriendo y las dos adultas se sentaron debajo de un árbol, en un sitio que les permitía observar a Henry, pero también tener un poco de intimidad.

"Decidí ver si Gold tiene el espejo listo otra vez" dijo Lana

Emma asintió. "Sí. Me molesté cuando dijo que aún no lo tenía" Lana asintió. Ella jugueteó con sus pantalones de vestir, sin atreverse a hablar. Emma se dio cuenta de esto y dijo: "Tienes algo en mente?"

Se aclaró la garganta "¿Crees... ¿Crees que lo hizo a propósito?"

Emma se echó a reír. "¿Conociéndolo? Definitivamente."

* * *

 _ **En Vancouver...**_

Regina se retorció en su asiento cuando su maquilladora birló delineador bajo sus ojos. "¡Quédate quieta, Lana!" la regañó, casi gruñendo. "Por Dios, estás actuando como si nunca hubieras hecho esto antes."

 _¡Y no! ¡Nunca!_. No estaba acostumbrada a que otra persona la maquillara y no le gustaba.

"Ten cuidado", le espetó, y luego recordó que su "otra yo" no sería de esa manera. "Lo siento" suspiró.

"Está bien," respondió María, "Sólo quédate quieta. Ya casi terminamos." Tomó un lápiz labial rojo y pintó su boca "Listo. Ahora ve a hacer dinero."

Regina tomó eso como su señal para salir. Corrió hacia donde estaba Jen, que estaba hablando con Snow... ¡Dios! tenía que recordar sus nombres.

"¡A sus puestos! ¡Tercer acto escena cinco!"

Con los pies temblorosos, Regina siguió al grupo. Podía hacerlo. Pasó toda la noche y el camino al set repasando las pocas líneas que tenía. Además, la peor parte, ya había pasado. Se dio cuenta cuando leyó el guión. Además, todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacer todas las cosas que hizo. Sus reacciones serían las mismas y también lo serían sus líneas. Podía hacerlo.

"¡Acción!"

"Regina" irrumpió Snow con las manos en las caderas. "Dime lo que le hiciste a Emma."

"Yo-" Regina se quedó inmóvil, con las palabras en sus labios, dispuesta a decirlas, pero no podía. ¡Maldita sea! Se congeló. Tenía todo listo. Por el amor de Dios, había practicado. Pero con toda esta gente mirándola. Todas las personas que la verían en sus pantallas. . . La cara de Jen. . .

"¡Corte!" Una pequeña campana sonó. "¡Vamos Lana!" gritó el director. "¿Has leído tus lineas al menos?"

"Por supuesto" espetó enojada. _¡Lo estaba intentando! ¿Acaso no lo veía?_

"¡Entonces Hazlo! No voy a pasar por lo de la última vez."

"De acuerdo" gruñó Regina. Tal vez era por el personal, las personas enojadas con ella, la gente diciéndole que no podía hacerlo. No, ella les demostraría que estaban equivocados. "¡Estoy lista!"

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Bueno disculpen la demora, pero fanfiction me odia. Espero que les haya gustado No tengo mucho tiempo hoy asi que me despido. No sin antes darles las gracias a todos por leer y por dejar sus comentarios. Son la mejor motivación para todo.**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**_Antes que todo quiero explicar el motivo de mi ausencia, no es que me haya olvidado, sino que primero fanfiction murió, después murió mi internet y para rematarla mi compu personal (donde tengo todo) también murió, así que estuve sin poder hacer nada por un tiempito, pero ésta semana vuelve todo a la normalidad. Para compensar, les dejo dos capítulos en uno._**

 ** _Antes de empezar_** ** _muchísimas gracias a:_**

 ** _love girl - Val -Missmarifranco - Gen - Alex - Aquarius7 - Candy - yara sosa - Franchiulla - kykyo chan - 15marday - Lex_**

 ** _reviews en el capitulo anterior y a los que le dieron follow._**

Sin más los dejo con el capi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Gold recordó el día en que nació su hijo. Tal vez el día más feliz de su vida. Recordó las lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando hacia abajo a ese bultito que observaba todo y preguntándose cómo podía tener tanta suerte.

Pero metió la pata. Lo perdió todo.

Y él sabía que iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

No era que no quisiera al bebé. Era muy afortunado de tener a Belle, se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de estar con ella. Pero ¿Y si arruinaba todo como lo hizo la última vez? No podía permitirse el lujo de perder Belle.

Era tan buena y comprensiva. Dormía suavemente en su cama. Parecía tranquila. Sería incapaz de notar las dificultades que tenía en su vida cuando ella dormía. Era un ángel.

Unos minutos más tarde se despertó y bostezó. Ella le sonrió, pero luego su rostro se retorció y corrió hacia el baño. Gold titubeó si ayudarla, al final terminó por sostener su cabello frotando círculos suaves en su espalda. Una vez que acabó y se cepilló los dientes ella le sonrió

"Creo que será un niño"

La mente de Rumpelstiltskin flotaba. Un chico. Otro niño con quien arruinarlo.

* * *

"Muy bien ¿dónde está el espejo?"

Rumpelstiltskin levantó la vista de la documentación que estaba fingiendo hacer. Sus ojos recorrieron a Emma y a Lana antes de sonreír. Cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio y dijo: "Me temo que no lo tengo."

No era una mentira. No lo tenía. Originalmente, había planeado hacerlo y quedárselo para sí mismo, pero con las noticias recientes, había estado ocupado. Bueno ése no era el termino correcto. Ha estado preocupado a más no poder, paseándose por su habitación, y algo asi como evitando a Belle.

Emma miró al hombre y dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La ira remolinó dentro de ella. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo tienes?"

"Lo siento, querida, no era consciente de que tenías problemas auditivos"

"¡Corta el rollo Gold!" Emma dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa, mirando como los papeles volaban por todas partes. "Dijiste que lo tendrías días atrás."

Gold se encogió de hombros. "Sabes que la magia no viene sin un precio. Tengo el espejo" mintió, mirando a las chicas directamente a los ojos "Pero no voy a dárselos"

Lana sintió pavor. Si conociera al personaje de Rumple (y pensaba que sí lo hacía) les pediría algo a cambio. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó ella con cansancio, mirándolo con recelo.

Rumpelstiltskin sonrió. "Oh, no mucho queridas." Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estaba viendo, antes de posar la mirada en Emma. "Tengo miedo de decir que realmente necesito ayuda. Veran, me he enterado que Belle, mi dulce dulce Belle, está embarazada."

Los rostros de Emma y Lana quedaron marcados por el shock. Emma no parpadeó insegura de a dónde iba todo aquello. "Así que... ¿Quieres ayuda con el bebé?"

Rumple suspiró. "No. Lo que quiero es la garantía de que mi hijo estará a salvo. Estoy seguro de que a mucha gente en esta ciudad le encantaría tener en sus manos a mi niño para vengarse de mí o para asegurarse de que no resulte como yo, las posibilidades son infinitas. Lo que quiero es que ustedes lo protejan"

Emma se detuvo a pensar lo que acababa de escuchar. Levantó una ceja. "Lo que nos estas pidiendo es mucho"

"Igual que ustedes"

Lana miró a la rubia. Había estado en silencio durante todo el intercambio, pero ahora se encontraba a sí misma diciendo: "Hecho". Miró a Emma. Ella podía hacerlo.

Rumple sonrió. "Excelente."

La sheriff suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta. Lana salió primero, cuando el hombre volvió a llamarla "Y... ¿Emma?" Ella miró hacia atrás, podría jurar que nunca lo había visto más vulnerable. No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Además, te agradecería que tuviera a bien asegurarse de que el niño no se entere de mi pasado. Sé que no es inevitable, pero... agradecería si la gente del pueblo no le dice nada hasta que yo pueda contarselo. "

La rubia parpadeó. "Claro." Salió de la tienda con la campana sonando detrás de ella.

Lana estaba apoyada en el escarabajo con los brazos cruzados. "¿Qué estaban hablando?"

Emma se encogió de hombros y abrió el coche. "Nada importante."

La latina levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, en su lugar optó por entrar en el coche. El corazón de Emma se encogió. Si hubiera sido Regina, habría dado batalla, exigido saber lo qué hablaron cuando ella se fue. Por supuesto, Emma nunca lo admitiría. Regina probablemente no la extrañaba. ¿Cierto?

"Vamos a recoger a Henry" propuso Lana.

Emma asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

"Oye, mamá, ¿podemos ir a lo de Granny's?" Henry miró a Emma con ojos de cachorro.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Claro"

"¡Sí!" Henry levantó el puño en el aire y luego se volvió a Lana. "¿Quieres unirte?"

"Seguro." ¿Por qué no? Estaba cansanda de la comida de Regina de todos modos. Todo era sano y cosas así.

"Yo conduzco." Emma agarró sus llaves y juntos caminaron hacia el coche.

* * *

Granny's olía a puré de papas y salsa. Lana respiró y sonrió. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo en un lugar pequeño y pintoresco como este sólo para comer y pasar el rato con sus amigos? Sonrió. Podía verse a sí misma allí con Jen y ¿Tal vez con un bebé? ¿Un varón tal vez?

Lana apretó los labios y se sentó frente a Emma y Henry. Ruby estuvo allí en cuestión de segundos. "Hey," dijo ella, deslizando su largo cabello hacia atrás "¿Qué les traigo?"

Mientras Emma y Henry dijeron sus órdenes, Lana pensó en lo que Regina normalmente ordenaría. Tal vez debería jugar sobre seguro y pedir un café negro. Pero eso sería sospechoso. "Una ensalada, por favor, con el aderezo a un lado" decidió Lana tratando de usar su mejor tono de Regina.

Ruby asintió. "Volveré con todo." Se alejó sin un segundo vistazo.

"Así que Henry" comenzó Lana en busca de algo de que hablar, "¿cómo te fue con tus abuelos?"

Henry se encogió de hombros. "Bueno." Hizo una pausa "La abuela trató de hacer el almuerzo y se quemó la sopa."

"¿Cómo se puede quemar la sopa?" preguntó Emma medio riendo.

"No lo sé, pero lo hizo." Sus ojos de repente se iluminaron. "¿Sabes una cosa? La abuela me dijo que Ruby le dijo que Belle le dijo a Ruby que Belle está embarazada!"

Emma frunció los labios. "Lo sé."

"¿No es genial?" El joven estaba entusiasmado ante la idea de tener un tío. "¿Crees que me dejarán escoger el nombre?"

"No lo creo, chico." Emma se rió y le palmeó el hombro. "Creo que elegir un nombre es una razón por la que incluso los padres tienen hijos".

Henry miró a Emma. "Tu no elegiste el mío."

Lana se movió torpemente en su sitio. Si Regina estuviera allí, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

"Nooo". Emma aclaró su pensamiento. "Pero tu mamá lo hizo y apuesto a que le hacía mucha ilusión llamarte como a su padre"

"¿Crees que Belle lo llamará como a su padre si se trata de un niño?"

"Por el bien del bebé" murmuró Emma "espero que no."

Lana resopló. Afortunadamente, Ruby llegó con la comida y las bebidas antes que las cosas se pusieran más difíciles.

"Hey, Lana," Henry de repente la miró. Tenía una mancha de salsa de tomate de su hamburguesa en la mejilla. "Si tu y tu novia tienen hijos, ¿Cómo los llamarán?"

* * *

 _ **En vancouver...**_

Una café le fue alcanzado a Lana justo después de terminar el rodaje. ¿Qué tenían esas personas con el café? No era saludable beber tanto en un solo día.

"¡Hey Lana!" La actriz que interpretaba a Snow llegó corriendo hasta ella, entrelazando su brazo con el de su marido. "Vamos a salir a la discoteca. ¿Quieres venir?"

Regina nunca había tenido una salida así en su vida. Estaba muy por debajo de ella. _Las chicas buenas no salen de fiesta._ "No, gracias", decidió decir.

"Aww ¡vamos!" Ginny saltó sobre las puntas de sus pies. "Vamos, ¡vamos! ¡Ha sido un largo día! ¡La niñera está dispuesta a cuidar a Oliver el resto de la noche!"

Regina se mordió el labio. "Realmente no lo creo"

"¡Jen también va!" Ginny argumentó, sonriendo sin parpadear. "No querrás quedarte sola, ¿verdad?" Al no obtener respuesta agregó, "Vamos, va a ser divertido."

Regina suspiró. "Oh, está bien."

* * *

El tema de las discos era: que había hombres por todos lados, gente borracha por todas partes, la música está demasiado alta, y las luces son demasiado llamativas. Y, sin embargo, a la gente le encanta. Regina no entendía por qué. La música estaba empezando a herir sus oídos, y si tenía que quitarse de encima una mano más sujetándola gritaría y prendería fuego el lugar.

Regina derramó otro vaso de agua y miró a Jen que estaba frente a ella. También estaba sobria, no había tocado su trago, sólo miraba a sus amigos bailar delante suyo.

"¿Extrañando a Lana?" Dijo llamando a un camarero para poder conseguir otro vaso de agua.

Jennifer asintió y tomó un pequeño sorbo de su ginger ale. "Sí. A ella le encanta venir aquí. Podemos bailar, beber y divertirnos."

Regina resopló. "No veo cómo alguien puede divertirse." El camarero trajo su agua. "Escucha, no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a verla pronto."

"Yo solo" Jen sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. "Me pregunto cómo lo está llevando. Espero que esté bien."

"Si ella actúa como yo, estará bien. Nadie se atrevería a hacerme daño." Su tono fue algo inseguro.

Jen tomó un trago. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

"No"

"Está bien" Se quedó en silencio de nuevo. "¿Regina?"

"¿Si querida?"

"¿Quieres bailar?"

* * *

Regina vio a Jennifer a punto de caerse de bruces y alcanzó a tomarla rodando los ojos "¿Estás bien?"

La rubia le lanzó una sonrisa un tanto confundida. "Claro que sí ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?" Su aliento olía a alcohol.

Regina suspiró. "Sólo acuéstate en el sofá" ordenó y fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua para Jen. La rubia hipó antes de dejar caer su trasero en el sillón.

"Te veías taaaaaaaaaaaan graciosa cuando intentabas bailar" dijo apenas modulando.

Mordiéndose el labio Regina le tendió el vaso "Bebe esto" ordenó. "Voy a ir a encontrar algo de comer."

"¡Papas Fritas!" pidió

"Está bien, voy a ver si tenemos algunas." Regina buscó en el mueble. Sí había. Se sorprendió al descubrir que eran horneadas, no fritas. _Oh bien._ En el estado de embriaguez de Jen, ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

"Aquí tienes" se las pasó e iba a irse a su dormitorio.

"¡Espera!" gritó luchando por levantarse, con las papas en su boca. "No me dejes"

Suspirando le dijo: "Esta borracha señorita Swan." Regina se quedó inmóvil, pero Jen estaba demasiado alcoholizada para darse cuenta del desliz.

"Tengo frío" protestó.

"Buscaré una manta."

"¿No puedo dormir contigo?"

"Por supuesto que no. Ahora, buenas noches" Regina resopló y se dirigió al dormitorio.

* * *

 _ **En Storybrooke...**_

Ella se daba cuenta de que estaba molesto. Estaba mirando un libro. No se había movido en minutos. Estaba leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez, las palabras probablemente ya se le habían puesto borrosas.

"¿Rumple?" Ella le puso una mano en su hombro y él saltó asustado por la intrusión. "¿Estás bien?"

Rumpelstiltskin no estaba bien. Tenía el espejo listo, por supuesto. Él siempre cumplía sus promesas. Y sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a entregarlo. Necesitaba que Lana se quedase, quería aprender de su mundo, de la serie de televisión, de todo.

"¿Qué? Oh, sí, por supuesto." él negó con la cabeza y rehizo su postura, por lo que se encontraba de frente a Belle, cerró el libro. "¿Por qué sería de otra manera?"

Belle lo miró interrogándolo con la mirada. Después de unos momentos, ella negó con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás. "No importa"

"No, Belle." Agarró suavemente su muñeca. "Dime."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Es… estás molesto? ¿Por lo del bebé?"

Para ser honesto consigo mismo, Rumple no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía sobre el bebé. Claro, estaba feliz, pero la culpa por Bea descansaba en su estómago todos los días, nunca se movía, siempre le recordaba lo que sucedió. Estaba seguro de que no sería un buen padre. Estaba intentándolo. Él había decidido que vería todo esto como una segunda oportunidad. Tendría un nuevo bebé, una nueva vida para intentarlo de nuevo con su esposa, una que realmente lo amaba. Las segundas oportunidades eran raras, él lo sabía y no la merecía. Pero lo había conseguido de todos modos. Así que no, no era el bebé.

"No, Belle." Forzó una sonrisa. "Estoy muy, muy feliz por eso. Pero-" Se detuvo en seco, recordando que sólo él y un grupo determinado de personas sabía sobre aquel pasado…Belle no estaba incluida. Ella ladeó la cabeza, con sus manos sobre sus caderas. "¿Pero qué?"

Tenía dos opciones aquí: no decirle y mentir, dándole un poco más de tiempo antes de que lo descubriera o decírselo ahora. Realmente quería contarle, pero de hacerlo debía decir lo del espejo y siendo la persona buena que era ella trataría de convencerlo de entregarlo y tendría éxito.

"En realidad, es el bebé" se decidió a decir. "Sólo estoy preguntándome sobre el género." Ella no dijo nada, pero levantó una ceja. "Si tengo un niño, sería como una segunda oportunidad, empezar de nuevo. No me gustaría que se sintiera insignificante. Pero si es una niña, sería algo completamente diferente ¿Y si me olvido de Bea? "

"Oh, Rumpelstiltskin." Ella le dio un abrazo. "No importa lo que sea" dijo una vez que se alejaron, "Sé que adorarás a este niño. Serás un padre estupendo." Ella dio un beso en la mejilla. '

Él sonrió. Incluso si no creía las palabras de Belle, de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse mejor. "Tienes razón, por supuesto. Sólo estoy haciendo el tonto."

* * *

"¡Hey Ruby! Tráeme otra!" gruñó Leroy levantando la botella de cerveza vacía en el aire.

Ruby por su parte mantuvo la calma aún no entendía cómo, con Grumpy borracho, los hombres perversos y los derrames. Además sus pies siempre le dolían después de un día de trabajo, por supuesto no estaba quejándose, ya había aprendido la lección. Aún asi en momentos como ese le daban ganas de largarse.

"Dale a Leroy su cerveza y que se largue. Éste no es el bar." Gruñó Granny colocando la cerveza en manos de Ruby.

Rubí suspiró y se acercó a Leroy. "Aquí tienes" Casi estrelló la botella sobre la mesa. "Esta es la última. Si quieres más ve al rabbit hole".

Leroy frunció el ceño, sin entender sus palabras. "¿Última . . .?"

"Sí, la última." Rubí entrecerró los ojos y se volteó para atender a otra persona.

"Hola, LM". Rubí sacó su bloc de notas. "¿Qué te sirvo esta noche?"

La anciana que vivía en el zapato con 100 niños. También era conocida por su nombre de la maldición Lily Mae. Le sonrió.

"Agua y un queso a la parrilla, por favor"

Rubí asintió y lo escribió para luego inclinarse casualmente contra la mesa. "¿Dónde están los niños? Casi nunca te veo sin ellos ".

LM se encogió de hombros. "Con Bob en casa." Ella estaba saliendo con Bob Goodman durante la maldición. LM vivía en una granja a las afueras de la ciudad, sola. La maldición la había separado de sus hijos-que no fueron 100, por cierto. Eran cinco. Cuando la maldición se rompió, se encontraron otra vez, y ahora todos viven juntos, más el nuevo marido de LM, Bob Goodman quien era una persona normal en el bosque encantado.

Ruby asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de ir a buscar las órdenes de almuerzo. Un fuerte ruido la sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para ver Leroy de pie sobre un charco de cerveza.

"Genial" maldijo, agarrando una fregona y caminando hacia la mesa del hombre.

"Lo siento" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Está bien." Leroy buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un par de billetes arrugados "mmm, aquí tienes." Él torpemente apretó los billetes en la mano de Ruby. "Quédese con el cambio" Y salió de la cafetería. Bien. Al menos no había tenido que llamar a Emma. Rápidamente contó los billetes y notó que apenas alcanzaban los dos dólares. "Gracias Gruñon"

La campana sonó, pero la joven lo ignoró, optando en su lugar por continuar trapeando. Cuando terminó, colocó los billetes de Leroy en la caja registradora y luego se acercó a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Ruby conocía a casi todas las personas en la ciudad. Bueno, casi todas las personas que iban al Granny's. No era común la gente nueva. De hecho, las últimas personas nuevas que habían llegado. . . bueno, no terminó bien.

Tal vez por eso Ruby fue estrechando sus ojos. Granny también, pero estaba oculta detrás del mostrador. Le dedicó una mirada a su nieta y Ruby caminó lentamente hacia la recién llegada.

Esta chica tenía pelo castaño. Su cara estaba cubierta por gafas de sol Gucci y llevaba lápiz labial rojo brillante. Sus pantalones eran blancos y apretados. La camisa de la mujer era una camiseta blanca normal. No tenía una apariencia muy agradable.

"Um, hola." Ruby se aclaró la garganta, consciente de cómo su voz se había elevado torpemente. "Hola", lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Qué puedo servirte?"

"Martini". Su voz era aguda y joven, tal vez alrededor de 25.

Sin querer, Ruby resopló. "¿Por qué todos piensan que este es el bar? Todo lo que tenemos es cerveza. Cualquier otra cosa y tienes que ir al Rabbit Hole".

Los labios de la chica se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Ah sí?" bromeó, sonando en nada a su aspecto. "Está bien, entonces, voy a tomar agua".

"OK" Ruby garabateó algo y dio la orden a la abuela. Agarró el pedido de LM y se acercó a su mesa.

"Gracias. ¿Quién era la chica?"

"No tengo la más mínima idea."

"Bueno, ve y averigualo."

"Umm-"

"Ruby. La última vez que alguien nuevo vino aquí no terminó bien. Ve y averigua quién es."

"Está bien."

Ruby se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mujer y le dio un vaso de agua. "Aquí tiene. ¿Algo más?"

"No". La mujer no tomó el agua, simplemente siguió mirando a Ruby.

Ruby cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie apoyada en el mostrador. "Así que, um, no le había visto por aqui"

"No, me imagino que no" La otra chica finalmente se llevó el vaso a los labios y bebió un sorbo, dejando un anillo de color rojo alrededor del borde.

"Bueno, hola. Soy Ruby."

"Olivia". Olivia. El nombre no le sonaba. Ni de ese mundo ni del otro.

"¿Quién eres?" Sin querer, las palabras se deslizaron de la boca de Ruby. Olivia levantó una ceja y sonrió.

"¿Yo? ¿Quién soy yo?" Se puso de pie. "Bueno, esa es la pregunta del millón ¿No?" Ella se rió en voz alta y dejó caer un billete de cinco dólares en el mostrador, a pesar de que el agua era gratis. "Nos vemos luego Ruby." Ella le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando el vaso casi lleno.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en vancouver...**_

"Esto no es bueno" Jen gimió llevándose una mano en la frente.

Regina levantó la vista del fregadero. Estaba lavando los platos. No sentía que era apropiado utilizar la casa de Lana, comer su comida, y no limpiar.

"¿Qué es querida?"

Jen suspiró y se levantó del sofá. "¡Esto!" Empujó el teléfono en su cara.

En momentos como esos Regina recordaba cuán similares eran Jen y Emma. Eso la hizo. . . ¿Extrañar a la rubia? No, no era extrañarla. Sólo era extraño ver a alguien exactamente igual a ella que no era ella. Los ojos de la alcaldesa se centraron en el teléfono. Sólo capto unas partes pero por lo que vio no podía ser nada bueno.

"LA ACTRIZ LANA PARRILLA SUPUESTAMENTE GOLPEO A SU MAS GRANDE FAN CUANDO LE PIDIO UN AUTOGRAFO"

Regina frunció el ceño sintiendo como su ira se encendía. No por un autógrafo. ¡Ese cerdo le agarró del culo! Tenia todo el derecho para defenderse.

"Eso es mierda" Jen gruñó con una mano en la cadera mirando a su teléfono. "Mierda pura."

De repente, el teléfono de Lana comenzó a sonar. Regina había estado evitandolo. Se sentía mal al contestar el teléfono de otra persona y hacerse pasar por ella.

"Eso es la publicista de Lana. ¡Tienes que hablar con ella y limpiar su nombre!" Jen agarró el teléfono y atendió para hacerla hablar presionándolo contra la oreja de Regina. Ella parpadeó y rápidamente se limpió las manos mojadas. "Um ¿hola?"

"¡No me venga con un simple _HOLA_ señorita!" la voz al otro lado era fuerte y Regina se estremeció. "¿Qué diablos pasó?"

Regina arrastró los pies con torpeza y agarró el teléfono "Me agarró del trasero. Yo sólo me defendí" La publicista suspiró.

"Genial, simplemente genial. ¿No podrías haberte ido? No importa. Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a dar una entrevista a alguien, cualquiera, y contar lo que pasó ¿de acuerdo? Te escribiré los detalles en un mensaje"

Antes de que pudiera decir adiós la mujer ya había colgado.

* * *

 ** _En Storybrooke..._**

Emma llamó a la puerta. Se sentía un poco incómoda sabiendo que no iba a abrir Regina. Se oyeron pasos desde el interior y Lana apareció. Su cabello estaba desordenado y llevaba un pijama de seda.

"¿hola? La sheriff se preguntó si era en realidad la mañana en vez de la tarde.

Lana sonrió con cansancio. "Hola. Entra Emma." Ella dio un paso a un lado y la rubia entró en la mansión.

"¿Dónde está Henry?"

"Aún dormido."

"Es casi la una." Ante la mirada confundida de Lana, explicó, "Regina no lo deja dormir hasta más de las diez."

"Es fin de semana."

"No importa. ¿A qué hora se fue a la cama anoche?"

Lana se encogió de hombros. "Oh, no lo sé. Me fui a acostar antes que él."

La boca de Emma estaba prácticamente en el suelo. ¡Ese pequeño genio! Es por eso que quería quedarse con ella. Con Emma, Henry sabía que tendría que seguir las reglas de Regina, pero con Lana, prácticamente era capaz de hacer lo que le quería.

"¡Henry!" gritó con las manos en las caderas. "¡Trae tu pequeño trasero aquí ahora mismo!"

"¿Qué pasó?" Los ojos de Lana estaban muy abiertos y una expresión de horror se fijó en su cara. "¿Qué hice?"

"No es tu culpa" respondió justo cuando Henry apareció delante de ella. El cabello del chico estaba despeinado y se frotaba los ojos "¿Tuviste una buena noche?"

Henry parpadeó con sus soñolientos ojos cubiertos antes de darse cuenta que había sido atrapado. Él le dirigió una sonrisa culpable antes de encogerse. "Sí. ¿Y tú, mamá?"

"Oh, estuvo bien, aunque hubiera sido mejor con más de 12 horas de sueño como alguien".

Henry se sonrojó y se dirigió a la cocina. "Estoy hambriento. Voy a desayunar"

"Más bien almorzar"

Lana resopló y siguió a Henry a la cocina. Emma se rió y reparó en su apariencia. Era raro. La rubia conocía a Regina, la veía todos los fines de semana, aún así nunca había visto a Regina con la ropa de cama.

"¿Y Emma? ¿qué hay de nuevo?" A pesar de ser tarde, Lana estaba haciendo su café matutino. Lo cual, por cierto, era raro, considerando que a Regina le gustaba negro y Lana le agregaba azúcar y la leche.

La rubia respondió: "Bueno estaba pensando que ¿tal vez hiciéramos algo de nuevo? Tengo el día libre y el espejo no estará listo hasta mañana, así que..." se encogió de hombros.

Antes de que Lana pudiera responder, Henry saltó. "¿Podemos hacer algo con la abuela y el abuelo?"

"Acabas de verlos Henry." Él se encogió de hombros y le mordió una tostada. "¿Y? Los extraño."

"No hables con la boca llena" lo regañó antes poner los ojos en blanco. Dios, ella sonaba igual a Regina. Tal vez era su subconsciente diciéndole que alguien tenía que criar a Henry correctamente. No es que Lana no estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo. Sólo que de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, la reina no lo aprobaría. Momento. Lana ni siquiera tenía porque hacerlo. Era confuso.

"Lo siento' Henry tragó rápidamente antes de contestar. "Entonces, ¿podemos ir a verlos?"

Lana se encogió de hombros incomoda "Yo no Henry. No sé cómo se sienten conmigo, y yo-"

"¡Vamos!" se quejó, dándose la vuelta para hacer frente a Lana. "¡Será divertido!""No veo por qué sería un problema. No eres Regina." Sintiéndose derrotada, La actriz suspiró.

"Está bien, está bien."

"¡Hurra!" Henry saltó con entusiasmo. "Voy a ir a vestirme."

Lana asintió lentamente y dejó su taza de café. "Probablemente debería ir a vestirme también."

* * *

"Lana parece agradable." Dijo Snow y miró hacia la sala de estar donde estaba ella con Charming riendo de alguna historia.

Emma asintió. "Sí. Es genial."

Snow sopló aire a través de sus labios antes de decir lo que estaba en la mente de ambas. "Es muy diferente a Regina."

"No en el mal sentido" se apresuró a decir la rubia, y luego frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba defendiendo Regina.

Snow la miraba sorprendida. "Por supuesto", razonó. "Sólo quería decir que es un poco raro."

Emma se encogió de hombros. "Si lo es. Quiero decir, todos los días al verla tengo que recordarme que no es Regina. Regina no actúa como ella. No es malo, es sólo diferente."

"Emm... aahh... ¿Extrañas a Regina?"

Frunciendo los labios la rubia respondió: "Yo la extraño porque me ayudaba con Henry."

"Sabes que no es lo que quiero decir Emma."

"No sé, la verdad. Quiero decir, estábamos haciéndonos amigas."

Hubo silencio exceptuando las risas de la sala de estar. "Está bien extrañarla, Emma."

"Gracias mamá."

* * *

 ** _¡Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar su review!_**

 ** _Gracias tambien a los que se han unido hace poquito a la lectura de la historia, espero les guste :)_**


	7. Capitulo 7

**_Antes de empezar_** ** _muchísimas gracias a los_** ** _reviews en el capitulo anterior y a los que le dieron follow._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

"Así que... empecemos" Gold sonrió. O estaba contento de lo que estaba sucediendo o era sólo un bastardo sádico. Probablemente ambas. "Lana, Regina ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdan antes de despertar aquel día?

Lana incómoda cambió su peso a su lado derecho. "Um..." se retorcía las manos detrás de la espalda antes de suspirar. "Realmente no lo sé. No puedo recordar. Es un borrón gigante." Cada vez que trataba de pensar en ello, su mente empezaba a ponerse borrosa. Era frustrante porque el recuerdo estaba allí, ella lo sabía, pero incluso intentando pensar en ello, no podía. Era como si algo estuviera evitando que recordase.

Regina suspiró también, era tan raro para Lana estar escuchando su propia voz en otra persona. "No me acuerdo bien. Sé que está en mi mente, pero cada vez que trato de acordarme, se pone tan... Nebuloso... no puedo recordar nada."

Gold intentó concentrarse. Alguien estaba definitivamente detrás de todo aquello, pero ¿Quien y por qué y también ¿Cómo? Debía de ser magia muy oscura. Sólo había oído de algo similar una vez antes... ¿O acaso lo había leído? Emma reconoció la mirada en el rostro del hombre.

"Muy bien, ¿qué estás pensando?"

"Que esto es magia negra." Al menos era honesto.

"Pero podemos arreglarlo, ¿verdad?" La voz de Emma sonaba histérica. El pánico comenzaba a afectarla. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca cambiaban de nuevo? Necesitaba Regina. (Momento, ¿qué? ¿Necesitaba? No. Por supuesto que no. Henry la necesitaba Regina. No ella. Pues no. Ella no. Por supuesto que no.)

Gold sonrió. "Quizás."

* * *

Las manos de Ruby comenzaban a cansarse. Estaba segura de que la derecha ya estaba dormida. Suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que aún era la tarde. "Excelente. Fantástico". Limpió un poco de leche con chocolate que un niño había derramado en el suelo y recogió la propina. "Wow, dos dolares. Este pueblo necesita seriamente un tutorial sobre como dejar propinas."

La campana tintineó y por instinto, Ruby miró hacia arriba. "Oh, hola Belle."

Ella sonrió. "Hola ¿Cómo estás?"

Ruby se encogió de hombros y se fue detrás del mostrador para dejar el trapo sucio. "Fenomenal", respondió ella con su voz más sarcástica. Cambio a uno más suave, "¿Y tú, Belle?"

La chica de cabello castaño se encogió de hombros con un poco de rubor en su rostro. "Bien, supongo."

Ruby percibió que quería decir algo, pero se sentía avergonzada. Y decidió darle a su amiga un empujón. "¿Qué es? Puedes decírmelo"

Belle suspiró y miró nerviosamente a la puerta antes de bajar la voz. "Es Rumple. Lo siento.. Distante, supongo. Creo que está ocultando algo."

"Puede Ser..."

"¡Ruby! ¡Lleva esto a la mesa cuatro!"

Ruby le dedicó una mirada de disculpas a Belle "Un minuto" Rápidamente tomó la bandeja y la llevó a la mesa según las instrucciones. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio quien estaba sentada allí. Ruby reconocería su pelo corto y brillantes labios rojos en cualquier lugar. Olivia.

"Oh", murmuró, antes esbozar una sonrisa y darle su comida. Miró a lo que Olivia había ordenado y arqueó sus cejas. Era un sándwich de queso a la parrilla y un tazón de sopa de tomate. No creía que fuera su tipo. Pero, después de todo, sólo la había visto una vez.

"Gracias." Olivia no levantó la vista mientras hablaba, y no tocó la comida.

"Um, no hay problema." Ruby tragó y se dirigió de nuevo a Belle, tratando de no correr.

"¿Quién era?" Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos a Olivia. "No la reconozco."

Ruby se encogió de hombros, un mal presentimiento estaba empezando a retorcer su estomago. "Su nombre es Olivia. Eso es todo lo que sé."

"¿Se está quedando aquí?"

"No."

"Eh." Belle siguió mirando antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Te veré mañana, Rubs."

Ruby frunció el ceño. "Pero ¿qué pasa con Gold?"

Belle suspiró y colocó una mano sobre su estómago. "Está bien, de verdad. Debo estar paranoica"

"Bueno, está bien. Adiós entonces." Rápidamente se abrazaron y luego la vio salir. Ruby siguió su horario normal, tomar pedidos y dar de comer. Después de quince minutos, Ruby miró a la mesa de Olivia y vio que no había tocado su comida. Y, se dio cuenta, de que la estaba mirando fijamente.

* * *

Henry era un chico inteligente. Él se jactaba de ser el más listo de su clase. Posiblemente incluso de toda la escuela. (Bueno, eso no era probable, pero se sentía bien en decirlo.) Rápidamente metió sus libros en su mochila cuando la campana sonó, su estómago gruñía al pensar en el almuerzo. Y hoy, sentía como si fuera a ser uno muy bueno.

No se refería al almuerzo (La comida de seguro lo sería, Emma había le había hecho algo y Lana metió en su bolsa de almuerzo tres barras de chocolate, una caja con fruta y dos rebanadas de pizza que habían quedado) Su plan era lo que iba a hacer de éste almuerzo algo bueno.

"Oye, Henry." Su mejor amigo, Nicholas, era un poco más alto que él, pero de la misma edad (probablemente). Él era Hansel en el Bosque Encantado, y fue uno de los pocos en mantener el nombre de este mundo.

"Hey" respondió, agarrando su bolsa mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería.

"Entonces, ¿Tu plan está en marcha? " Preguntó Nicholas chocando su hombro contra el de Henry y sonriendo enormemente ante rubor del otro chico.

"Sí", respondió, entrando en la cafetería y sentándose en la mesa de siempre.

"¿La Operación "pájaros de amor" está lista entonces?" ahora se estaba burlando de Henry. Ava, que ya estaba allí sentada frente a ellos con su amiga, se echó a reír.

"Cállate", murmuró Henry, con sus mejillas ahora de un rojo brillante. "Y deja de llamarlo así. Es operación paloma"

No es que el estuviera tan equivocado, las palomas a veces representaban el amor. También lo podría haber llamado operación pájaros de amor. O tal vez la operación que-Grace-se-siente-conmigo. Aunque hubiera sonado mucho más obvio.

"Henry, si te gusta, ¿por qué no se lo dices?" sugirió Ava, la hermana mayor de Nicholas. Su voz era dulce y ligera, muy bonita. (La de Grace era más bonita, por supuesto.) "No tienes por que montar una escena."

"Sí"coincidió la amiga de Ava, Marla "Este plan es ridículo. Sólo dile lo que sientes."

"Le diré lo que siento si le dices a Jordan cómo te sientes tu." dijo con tanto descaro como pudo reunir.

Aparentemente fue suficiente porque Ava y Nicholas dijeran "ooooh" a la vez en su dirección.

"Cállate" murmuró Marla, con sus mejillas en llamas. Ella tomó su cartón de leche y tomó grandes tragos.

Henry sonrió y se puso de pie. "Muy bien, muchachos. Aquí va. Deseenme suerte."

"Suerte, hermano."

"Buena suerte, Henry."

"No te mueras, perdedor." (Esa última fue Marla, y así fue cómo Henry supo que era considerado un gran amigo. Al igual que de Nicolás y Ava. Estaba contento de que finalmente estaba haciendo algunos amigos)

Henry respiró hondo y se levantó. Rápidamente cogió una de las tres barras de chocolate que Lana había preparado y se acercó tres mesas. Muy bien, así, no era su mejor plan. Lo hizo en el acto durante el viaje en autobús a la escuela. Él había estado mirando a Grace de nuevo, admirándola de lejos mientras charlaba con su amiga Bree. Simplemente se le acercó y fue por ella. Así que sí, no era mejor plan, pero estaba seguro de que iba a funcionar.

* * *

Emma suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Esto no estaba yendo a ninguna parte. Estaba cansada, confundida y sólo quería ir a casa. "Está bien, así que no tenemos ni idea de cómo terminaron así y no tenemos ni idea de si podemos devolverlas." Se pasó nuevamente la mano por el pelo irritada.

"Podríamos centrarnos en el por qué" reflexionó Regina, su cara estaba en lo que Emma llamaba su cara de "Estoy pensando". "¿Por qué alguien iba a querer cambiarnos?"

"Tal vez venganza?" dijo Jennifer.

"No." Gold negó con la cabeza. "Regina y Lana no se ven perjudicadas solo tal vez confundidas."

Lana frunció el ceño en sus pensamientos. "Estoy de acuerdo" dijo lentamente. "No es venganza . Pero entonces ¿Por qué?"

Regina suspiró. Ella no tenía idea, y se estaba enojando. Odiaba no saber. "Tal vez no lo ha hecho nadie" empezó a decir. "Tal vez nosotras lo hicimos."

"¿Qué?" se oyeron a tres voces confusas.

"Bueno, piensen. Yo tengo magia. Tal vez de alguna forma yo lo hice."

Emma frunció el ceño y deseaba poder meterse dentro espejo y tomar la mano de Regina, hacer que su mirada se fije en sus ojos. "No es tu culpa" dijo casi gruñendo.

"Emma"

"No. Me niego a creer que tú harías ésto."

Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que Jen se aclarara la garganta. Ella miró a Regina y luego a Lana. "Yo no quiero ser... Amm, es sólo que, recuerdo que Lana y yo hablamos de lo genial que sería para nuestros personajes. Realmente ser ellos." Ella asintió con la mirada en Regina y Emma. "Pero-"

"Dudo mucho que tenga que ver con eso." Emma no quiso decirlo con tanta rudeza.

"Podría ser" dijo Gold con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. "De todos modos, creo que esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte en este momento. Nos contactaremos nuevamente mañana si tenemos más respuestas."

"¿Así que sólo vamos a dejarlo así?" Emma trató de mantener al margen la histeria en su voz, pero estaba bastante segura de que todos la notaron.

"No tenemos respuestas" respondió Gold. "Señoras, traten de recordar algo, cualquier cosa. Las pequeñas cosas como el olfato y el gusto. Cualquier cosa ayuda."

* * *

"Hey Grace." Las mejillas de Henry estaban rojas, parecía que ese iba a ser el color permanente ahora.

Grace levantó la vista de sus amigos y sonrió. _Su sonrisa_ , pensó Henry, _es hermosa._

"Hola, Henry." Su voz era muy suave y cálida.

"Hola." Se sonrojó aún más cuando se dio cuenta que él ya había dicho eso. "Um, tengo esta barra de chocolate extra" dio la vuelta a la mesa "Y, um, me preguntaba si te gustaría tenerla" Era consciente de que sus amigos se estaban riendo. Pero continuó. "No es que tengas que aceptarla. Sólo pensé que sería bueno emm si.. emmm" Grace lo detuvo con un gesto.

"Lo siento, Henry, pero le prometí a Lyla y lila que me sentaría con ellas." Miró hacia las dos gemelas rubias.

El corazón de Henry se estrujó y él frunció el ceño. "O-oh. Lo entien..."

"¡Pero puedes sentarte con nosotras!" Grace sonrió enormemente. "¿Por qué nos vas por tus cosas y te sientas aquí. Quiero decir" ella levantó una ceja burlonamente "Si es que no te importa sentarte con tres chicas "

Henry sonrió. "Oh, creo que puedo manejarlo."

Ok, quizás sus planes no salieron como el esperaba, pero era igualmente bueno. Tal vez incluso mejor.

* * *

Los labios de Olivia eran suaves. Ruby suspiró feliz y apretó sus caderas. La otra chica gimió y sus propias manos se trasladaron al trasero de Ruby. Una descarga de placer la recorrió al darse cuenta de qué es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba teniendo sexo casual con una completa desconocida. Una extraña que la descolocaba, de la que nadie parece haber oído hablar. Y Dios eso lo hacía sentir increíble.

Ruby rompió el beso para mirar a los ojos de Olivia antes de chocar sus labios de nuevo con los suyos. Su lengua se deslizó en la boca de Ruby, causando que sus uñas se claven por los lados. Con un poco de fuerza Ruby les empuja hacia la cama, cayendo sobre ella.

"¿Estás segura?" Olivia rompió el beso para preguntar, mirando a los ojos de Ruby.

"Sí." _Dios sí, sí, sí._ ¿A quién le importaba? Las personas se metían con extraños todo el tiempo "¿Y tú?" La respuesta de Olivia fue besarla nuevamente.

* * *

La lluvia repiqueteaba desde el cielo a toda velocidad antes de bajar en gotas furiosas. Henry miró alrededor de su dormitorio y suspiró antes de que acostarse en su cama. Sus ojos se estaban empezando a cerrar pero se abrieron en el último minuto. No sabía por qué se mantenía despierto. Lo único que sabía era que sentía que tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Henry?" La voz de Emma hizo eco arriba. Unos segundos más después, dio un codazo para abrir la puerta. "Pensé que estarías despierto." Ella se acercó a él y se sentó en su cama.

"No puedo dormir." Lo cual era verdad. Él estaba cansado, Emma asintió.

"¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de leche caliente?"

Henry vaciló antes de sacudir la cabeza. La leche caliente sonaba muy bien en ese momento, pero lo haría dormir. "No, estoy bien. Gracias igual"

Emma asintió y echó hacia atrás su cabello con los dedos. "Necesitas un corte de pelo" anunció, antes de besar su frente. "Buenas noches, Henry."

"Buenas noches".

Emma apenas había puesto un pie fuera de la puerta cuando Henry la llamó de nuevo. "¿Emma?"

"¿Sí, chico?"

"¿Puedo dormir contigo mañana por la noche?"

"Claro, si eso es lo que quieres."

"Si"

Emma asintió y lo saludó con la mano antes de bajar las escaleras. "Bueno, Henry está casi dormido" dijo antes de llegar a la parte inferior. "Creo que esta teniendo una mala..." Se interrumpió ante lo que vio.

Mary Margaret y David estaban en la sala de estar al lado de Lana en completo pánico. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

MM apartó la mirada de su hija. "No era mi intención."

Emma frunció el ceño con una sensación horrible en el estomago. "¿Qué?"

"Fue un accidente Emma, lo juro." David puso una mano en el hombro de MM para calmarla.

"¡¿Qué pasa ?!"

Lana miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre las dos partes. "Yo... Ellos... "

"Bueno," MM empezó a decir "me encontré con Ruby hoy y empezamos a hablar y dijo que Regina había estado actuando diferente y se me escapó que no era Regina... Lo siento mucho ".

Emma sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba por el miedo. No es que ella pensase en que Ruby dañaría a Lana, es sólo que tenía una boca grande y la chica no podía guardar un secreto. Trató de hablar, pero no salió nada. Estaba aterrada.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Lana gimió. Emma lanzó a todos una mirada de "quédense tranquilos" y cuidadosamente caminó hacia la puerta. Por favor, que sólo sea Ruby rezó.

"Hola," dijo Belle cuando Emma abrió la puerta temblorosa. Belle estaba mojada y su nariz estaba sangrando. "No me siento nada bien..." y se desmayó tan rápidamente que Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparla.

* * *

Ruby se fue a casa, con la esperanza de superar la lluvia. Su cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle. Necesitaba una aspirina. Al entrar en su habitación dentro de la posada, no se sorprendió al ver a Olivia sentada en la cama. "Oh, hola", murmuró, caminando hacia su tocador para quitarse el delantal.

"Hola, Ruby." El tono de Olivia era tan secreto y sedoso. "Pareces enferma. ¿Está todo bien?"

"Hmm? Oh, sí, estoy bien." Ruby recogió su cabello y lo ató en una coleta. Su mente seguía dando vueltas, necesitaba una aspirina. ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

"Escucha, acerca de lo que pasó..."

"Fue genial" la interrumpió antes de reconocer el tono de Olivia. "¿O no?"

"No, sí fue genial, no me malinterpretes."

"Está bien, entonces ¿Qué pasa?"

"Me gustaría volver a hacerlo ¿Si te parece bien?"

Ruby finalmente se dio la vuelta y levantó una ceja. La forma en que lo dijo fue rara, pero muy divertida. Una pequeña sonrisa se fijó en su cara y sin darse cuenta, su dolor de cabeza disminuyó un poco. "Sí. Me gustaría."

Olivia sonrió y se puso de pie. "Hasta la próxima Ruby."

"Espera." Ruby cruzó la habitación en dos grandes pasos y puso una mano sobre los hombros de la otra chica. "¿Cómo voy a encontrarte?" _¿Y quién diablos eres?_ , pensó, pero no se lo dijo.

"No te preocupes." Olivia le dio un guiño. "Te encontraré." Ella besó sus labios. La cabeza de Ruby comenzó a girar y cuando se dio cuenta sólo el aire tocaba sus labios, abrió los ojos para descubrir Olivia se había ido. La única prueba de que ella había estado allí, era la ventana que ahora estaba abierta.

* * *

Emma dejó escapar un grito cuando captó el cuerpo inerte de Belle. Medio cargó y medio arrastró el cuerpo de Belle al sofá. "¡Ayuda!" gritó, pero Mary Margaret ya la había visto. Rápidamente agarró los pies de Belle.

"¿Que pasó?" preguntó Lana, sus ojos barrieron el cuerpo inerte de Belle.

"Yo-yo no sé"tartamudeó Emma "¡Ella sólo dijo que no se sentía bien y se desmayó en mis brazos!"

"¿Mamá?" Henry fue escaleras abajo, frotándose los ojos. "¿Que pasó?"

"Nada Henry. Vuelve a la cama." Ella ni se dio cuenta que la había llamado mamá. Si lo hubiera hecho, su corazón se hubiera disparado. Habría sonreído. Apenas lo había oído, así que no dijo nada. Si Henry se había sentido mal por el tono duro de Emma, no lo demostró. "¿Es Belle? ¿Qué le pasa?" Él corrió a su lado antes de que alguien pudiera frenarlo y agarró una de las manos de Belle. Estaba fría. Y sudorosa.

"No sabemos" suspiró Emma . "Ella simplemente se derrumbó."

"¿El bebé está bien?" Henry tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

El corazón de Lana se apretó por dos razones diferentes: uno Henry estaba llorando, y dos Belle estaba embarazada y lo había olvidado. "No lo sé" habló despacio, tomó una respiración profunda echó el aire por la nariz antes de dar a entender que estaba enojada.

"¿Hay que llevarla con Whale?"preguntó David , mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante entre su hija y Lana.

Emma se mordió el labio, considerando sus opciones. Además del hecho de que Whale era espeluznante, Si llevaba a Belle estaría dejando a Lana sola ante la ciudad. (Pudiendo o no hacerle daño) Ella no estaría en realidad sola. MM o David podían quedarse con ella y Henry, pero se sentiría mucho mejor si ella estaba con Lana. Eso significaba que MM o David debían llevar a Belle al hospital, pero si la ciudad se decidía a atacar a Lana, entonces a ella le gustaría que sus padres estuvieran allí para hablar con ellos. Siempre escuchaban a su ex reina y rey.

"No" Emma decidió finalmente después de pensarlo bien por menos de un minuto. "Vamos a llamar Gold y que venga."

"¡Yo lo llamo!" se ofreció Henry . Nadie iba a detenerlo. Corrió al teléfono. Sus números volaban por todo el pad mientras marcaba.

"Gold" ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase.

"Abuelo, ¡tienes que venir ahora! Algo está mal con Belle. ¡Date prisa!" Colgó antes de que pudiera hacer preguntas.

"Ya está" anunció Henry

Emma asintió, sin quitar los ojos de Belle. En ese momento alguien más golpeó la puerta. Emma lanzó una mirada de preocupación a sus padres y Lana. "Cuiden a Belle" ordenó cuando hubo otro golpe en la puerta y era evidente que nadie más iba a contestar. Era Ruby.

"Emma, hola."

Emma trató de actuar con calma. Ella cambió su peso a su lado izquierdo y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. "Hola, Ruby."

"Ems, lo siento! Después de que me dijeron se lo dije a la abuela y gruñón nos escuchó hablando y él le dijo Astrid, quien le dijo al Hada Azul y bueno, digamos que todo el mundo lo sabe ahora".

El horror congeló a Emma antes de tomar una respiración profunda por la nariz. "Ruby" dijo, tratando de forzar una sonrisa, "ni siquiera ha pasado una hora." Porque si no sonreía eso significaba que tendría que reconocer su pánico y no estaba lista para hacerlo.

Ruby no se rió. "Emma, lo siento mucho."

Tal vez al pueblo no le importaba, ¿verdad? Hey, tal vez ni siquiera se lo creen en absoluto. Emma esperaba que eso fuera cierto. "Entra" la agarró el brazo y tiró de ella, cerró la puerta y ni siquiera cinco segundos después Gold la abrió.

"¿Dónde está Belle?" preguntó con sus ojos desorbitados mientras buscaba la habitación.

"En la Sala de estar."

Las palabras apenas habían salido de sus labios antes de Gold estuviera allí. Todo su cuerpo se congeló cuando vio a Belle, su Belle, en el sofá. "Oh, mi dulce Belle." suavemente se arrodilló delante y le tocó la frente. "No tiene fiebre" murmuró a nadie en particular.

"¿Sabes lo que pasa con ella?" preguntó Mary Margaret, jugueteando con sus manos.

"Creo que alguien pudo hacerle daño." Las palabras le dolieron al salir. Gold levantó la vista cuando Emma entró en la habitación. "Alguien pudo haberla puesto bajo una maldición."

Hubo gritos de asombro a través de la habitación. "¿La maldición del sueño?" preguntó Henry con los ojos muy abiertos.

Gold negó con la cabeza. "No, pero algo parecido." Frunció el ceño y sus dedos tocaron suavemente su vientre. "Oh" jadeó. Rápidamente se puso de pie y miró a todos. "Belle no está bajo la maldición. El bebé lo está"

"Espera." Emma levantó una mano. Su mente comenzó a girar. "¿Qué quieres decir con que el bebé está bajo una maldición?"

"Alguien puso mi hijo bajo una maldición. Belle será fácil de despertar, pero el bebé..."

"¿Qué pasará con el bebé?" susurró David . Gold cerró los ojos. _Esto es sólo una pesadilla. Cuando los abra va a estar en casa y todo estará bien._ "Como ustedes saben, las personas durante las maldiciones de dormir no crecen. Si el bebé no se despierta pronto, entonces no va a ser capaz de desarrollarse y morira."

Y de repente tuvo una conexión con ese bebé. Una que no había sentido antes. Había sentido miedo y estaba feliz por Belle, pero él mismo nunca fue exactamente feliz. Pero ahora, dándose cuenta de que podría morir. . . que algo podría dañar a su bebé. . . Lamentó no sentirse feliz en su momento, porque ahora imágenes de él con su bebé en una manta estaban siendo arrancadas de él y apenas pudo moverse, casi no podía respirar y quería gritar y llorar.

"¿Quien hizo esto? preguntó Emma. "¿Y cómo diablos se las arregló para poner una maldición sobre un niño no nacido? ¿Y por qué iban a querer matar a un bebé? "

Gold, finalmente abrió los ojos y se obligó a responder a las preguntas dirigidas a él. "¿Bueno, no es fácil señorita Swan?" Se obligó a no rodar los ojos. "El que hizo esto fue la misma persona que cambió Lana y Regina. ¿Y por qué?" De repente recordó lo que había estado haciendo antes de que Henry llamase. "Yo estaba viendo algunas cintas de seguridad." No creía que fueran necesarias, pero Belle insistió para que los instalara y sin saber por qué me puse a verlas. "Cuando Lana llegó aquí, me dijo que había estado en una fiesta la noche anterior. El que hizo esto hizo que todos se olviden lo que habían estado haciendo, y también nos hizo olvidar todo lo que Lana nos dijo"

De repente, algo volvió a la mente de Lana y se quedó sin aliento. " Lo recuerdo" anunció con los ojos muy abiertos.

"El que hizo esto no estaba feliz con que encontrase esas cintas y recordase lo que Lana nos dijo y pusieron una maldición sobre mi bebé para impedir que continuase averiguando quién está detrás de todo esto."

En otro momento reconocería que dijo _a mi bebé_. Ahora sólo salió de su boca con facilidad.

Hubo silencio luego de lo que dijo Gold.

"Dios mío." Fue Ruby quien rompió el silencio.

El corazón de Emma amenazó con saltar fuera de su pecho. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer frente ahora. La ciudad pudiendo lastimar a Lana, conseguir que Regina volviese, y ahora esto con el bebé de Belle. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a arreglar todo esto?

"Alguien tendrá que decirle a Belle del bebé," finalmente dijo David.

Gold resistió el impulso de llorar. Belle. Ella se iba a sentir mal "Voy a despertarla" susurró y rápidamente besó los labios de Belle.

Ella se quedó quieta. Sus ojos se abrieron después de un minuto. Ella parpadeó. "¿Que pasó?" Sentía como si su garganta estuviera llena de bolas de algodón.

Todo el mundo se miró intercambiado miradas antes de que Gold la ayudara cuidadosamente a sentarse. "Vamos, Belle. Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa." Esperaba que no tomase la noticia demasiado mal.

* * *

La cabeza de Regina empezó a latir con fuerza mientras los recuerdos llegaban a ella. Se recordó cenando con Emma y Henry. Henry había querido invitarla Emma. Él todavía estaba viviendo con ella y Regina realmente quería ganarse a Henry de nuevo. Amar y gustar eran cosas demasiado diferentes, ella lo sabía. Cenaron, rieron, hablaron y vieron una película. Sorprendentemente, a Regina no le importaba que Emma estuviese allí. De hecho, cuando la rubia tuvo que irse, Regina se sintió un poco triste. Algo que nunca admitiría.

Después de que la película terminó, Henry quiso dormir de nuevo en su casa. Emma estuvo bien con eso y se fue después de un adiós rápido. Henry fue arriba y Regina comenzó a lavar los platos. Era cerca de la medianoche cuando la puerta del cuarto de Regina se abrió con un chirrido y Henry estaba sacudiéndola, algo acerca de una pesadilla y si podía dormir con ella, algo que no había hecho desde que era pequeño.

Regina estaba tan cansada que apenas salió un sí antes de que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo y se volviera a dormir. A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con un perro en la cara.

Regina se quedó sin aliento, se mareó y tuvo que volver a sentarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Jen colocando rápidamente su taza de café sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Regina. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, sus propios recuerdos comenzaron a regresar a ella.

La fiesta. Bailando con Lana. Divertiendose con sus amigos. Lana excusándose a una llamada. Jen encontrándola y ella diciendole que Fred se había contactado con ella y quería que volvieran a estar juntos. Jennifer se puso celosa. Pelearon . Lana promete estar con ella para siempre. Se besaron y volvieron al baile.

"¡Me acuerdo!" Esas palabras salieron de los labios de ambas al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente antes de estallar en carcajadas. Antes de que Jen supiera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba inclinándose y besando a Regina. Aquel beso se había acabado en cuestión de segundos. Las bocas de ambas estaban abiertas. _¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Engañar a Lana. Besó a Regina. Arruinar una amistad. ¡Oh la lista era larga!_

Regina fue la primera en hablar. "Eso nunca puede volver a suceder."

Jen ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza cuando Regina se inclinó sobre ella para besarla de nuevo.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, si hay algun error saber disculpar que no tenía mucho tiempo para pegarle varias revisadas jeje**_

 _ **Ya quedan pocos capítulos. Si no me equivoco sólo 5. Espero les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.**_


End file.
